Love Bound:The Seven Deadly Sins
by Amthyst
Summary: 1ST CASE! In the confines of an English Mansion the team is met with some evils that are better left alone.Battling the Seven Sins had never been part of the agenda,will they make it out whole and pure or will they fall into Sin's waiting arms?COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Bound:**

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue:**

Twenty-two year old Oliver Davis sat poring over a black notebook, seemingly absorbed in the information that it held.

It had been four years since he returned to Japan after burying his twin brother and gathering his old friends/co-workers again.

Over the years they had seen many tough and difficult cases and that had resulted in where the team stood right now.

They had gone through several tough and dangerous cases together and always had each others' backs and their hardships had led them to come much closer to each other and they would risk their lives for each other.

Sure, they argued over petty matters, they still could see a funny side to a seemingly desperate situation and they drove each other up the walls sometimes but whenever a fellow team-member was in trouble they would stick to their side like glued paper.

Their work chemistry had also grown and they knew the respected places that they held in the importance of solving a case. Clearly, they were all special in one way or another.

Even Oliver Davis had admitted to himself that he saw this strange group as his friends and he didn't need to voice it out to make it clear to them that they all had a place in his heart…that was one thing that was good about having friends that you could save yourself from saying embarrassing things but your friends would still understand your silence. Though, the silence of Oliver Davis was quite difficult to assume since he remained emotionless most of the time but the mere fact that he would not have allowed anyone to venture alone on a seemingly dangerous case was proof of the simple fact that he cared, he just didn't like to admit it to their face since actions spoke louder than words.

He had also given a certain assistant of his a special place in his heart, since she was the first one to force herself there after Gene's death and he considered her an excellent friend and where the case of his close inner circles resided he did not compromise in any way when it came to their well being and hence the reason he had protected her during all those times they had been stuck together.

Though, he had never been romantically inclined towards her or anyone else for that matter. He reasoned that he was too sad and grieving for Gene till then to pay much attention to a seemingly mundane task which held no interest for him.

He sighed, remembering the confession that had happened four years ago and the reply that he had given her.

He had found out that Gene had been visiting her in her dreams and when she had confessed he realized that she had fallen for him, just like any other girl would have fallen for him after he would smile his kind smile at them- Oliver never had that effect on women, his cold attitude drove them away so it seemed impossible that Mai would have fallen for him.

He told her that it was Gene who she had fallen for and she had crumbled before him when she had heard those words, he shook his head, ridding himself of the painful memory.

He concentrated on his notes, willing himself to forget that particular memory.

When the notes did nothing to occupy his interest he concentrated on other aspects of his life.

He remembered the time when he had returned and Mai had been so overjoyed by his return that he had teased her about it and she had flushed angrily and scolded him for not being sensitive enough to greet properly after two months apart and how he hadn't changed a single bit and how she believed that the size of his ego would eventually be the death of him. He smirked at the memory.

Mai definitely never let things get her down- she was naturally happy and she hadn't changed one bit, though she had matured in many ways she still liked to behave childishly since it lifted the stress of a particular situation.

She had also grown stronger in her psychic abilities and had become from a mere administrative assistant in the beginning to a very valuable asset for the SPR.

She no longer had a dream guide but she had now developed a certain control over her dreams and other ESP abilities that had expanded in her over the time being and were still growing.

They had also taken to relying to her instincts more than any average person would have done- if Mai says that the person is innocent then the person is most definitely innocent.

She had also become stronger where exorcisms and cleansing were concerned.

Though he never gives her the job of exorcising unless absolutely necessary to the situation since she's sensitive to others feelings- alive or dead- and exorcisms can be painful for the spirit.

Though, her cleansing abilities had grown significantly since she was able to sympathize with spirits and show them the way out and they had relied on her when such situations arose and she never failed.

She had become a very important aspect in the lives of the SPR and they all loved her dearly-even Lin who had come to see her in the light of a daughter.(A/N: Lin loving Mai in a sisterly way seems creepy to me, they are more suited as the father-daughter kinda love ^_^)

Oliver couldn't imagine SPR without her and knew that the others felt the same about her.

She had also opted Parapsychology as her major subject after much consultations and arguments on everyone's behalf, especially Oliver's since he had a doctorate in the subject and had told her that the subject was not for someone as stupid as Mai and she had yelled back at him that this was what she did most of the time in practicality and she couldn't see why studying it would be so difficult.

The monk, the miko and the priest had also grown tremendously over the years to such an extent that the monk and the miko had married each other. Sure, those two still argued with each other but Oliver had never seen them as happy as he had witnessed them after their marriage.

The same was true for Lin and Madoka and he had also never seen them so happy even before Japan and was truly glad for the couple.

Masako Hara had finally gotten over her infatuation with him and was now totally smitten with one Yasuhara Osamu and he was glad of the fact the burden had been shifted elsewhere- he had found thise dates of her annoying.

Yasuhara had chosen engineering as his main forte and had proven quite adept in the field but he always had time for SPR and researching for them.

Oliver sighed yet again, the pain and sadness that had accompanied him after Gene's death had quenched to a certain amount though he knew that a certain part of him would always ache for his twin.

He had healed considerably and he had taken to see everybody in a much brighter light then before.

But he was still not romantically fazed by anyone, not even Mai who he had known had been dating on and off for the past two years and her little dates had never bothered him.

He could only assume that he would remain single through-out his life and oddly the idea didn't bother him, well if his mother didn't have her way he would live a happy and single life through out.

He also assumed that Mai was had gotten over Gene and hence the reason why she had been dating so many boys but none had kept her interest for long.

He sighed, feeling a headache coming on, he ordered a cup of tea while leaning back in his chair and putting a hand to his forehead, he would have to read these notes some other time.

He got up from his chair and made his way over the window behind his desk. He peered out over the cascade of buildings and let the hustle and bustle of the noise below him reach his ears as he stared at the darkening sky, ruefully.

He was also bored, they hadn't had an interesting case for one month now and he was growing annoyed at the lack of activity.

He sighed, praying that they would receive a case in the following week.

The door to his office banged open, flittering in a happy atmosphere from the source which bounced happily in carrying a tray of tea.

Naru turned on the spot to see Mai make her way over to the desk and place the cup of tea on his desk, "Hey, Naru!" she greeted happily with a bright smile on her face.

He ignored her as he took his old seat back and drew the cup towards himself; he sipped the beverage, relishing the taste that he had grown used to over the years.

Mai peered up at him, he looked tired and his eyes were red and she was sure that something was bothering him even if he didn't show it on his face, they had spent five years working professionally she was bound to start understanding him over the years but the progress was still slow, she reflected sadly.

"Are you alright? You look tired. You should take a break once a while," she said peering concernedly at him.

"I'm fine, Mai," he replied coldly.

"Well, you don't look fine to me. Geez, Naru! It's been five years and still you refuse to take a break from your work! You should live a little," she reprimanded him.

"Do I look _dead_ to you, Mai?" he asked her, smirking slightly.

He saw the color red rise in her cheeks as she opened her mouth to argue, "If I didn't know any better I would have believed that you were," she gave him a glare.

Naru sipped his tea, silently ignoring her presence.

Mai stomped her foot with a 'humph' and stalked from the room.

Naru smirked, 'she never changes' he reflected after her.

Mai stalked out the room, slamming the door behind him, 'five years! Five long years and still I can't figure him out!' Mai thought frustrated as she banged the tray on the kitchen counter.

"Something wrong, Mai-san?" the familiar voice came from behind her as she turned to see Lin with an empty tea cup in his hands.

She turned her body so she was facing him, with a frown on her face, "Naru's what's wrong! That jerk hasn't changed a little bit over the years!" she yelled at him, breathing heavily.

Lin gave her a small smile as he washed his cup and put near the side. Mai let out a deep sigh and mumbled darkly, "I just hope that someone knocks some sense into him or else I'll punch him so hard that he'll lose that big brain of his."

Lin's smile grew as he heard those words, "I'll help you if you want,"

Mai looked up at him in surprise and then laughed, "I didn't know that you'd also go to that length to teach Naru a lesson. Should we device a way on how to carry it out properly?" Mai suggested, playfully, "Oh, I know! I could spike his tea with alcohol, that'd get him over his addiction," she smiled brightly at the thought.

"As much as I like the idea, I doubt whether the smell of alcohol would go unmissed by that nose of his," he said, playing along.

Mai pouted, "That genius bastard," then she smiled again, "How about we steal his laptop by some technique and add girly wallpapers and things to make those eyes burn,"

"You may have hit the jackpot there, Mai-san," he told her with a smile.

"Ah, but you helped me, Lin-san. I would have gone through with the alcohol plan if you hadn't pointed out the fact that Naru has the nose of a dog," she said seriously.

"You're welcome, Mai-san,"

"Hey, could you by any chance get his laptop away from him?" Mai asked innocently.

Lin contemplated thoughtfully.

"I could take him out on an errand in the city. I have been meaning to pick up some books and maybe he could accompany me. Though, I'm not promising anything."

Mai smiled, "We could take a risk."

"Yes, we could," he smiled back at her, "I'll get on with it."

He sidled past Mai to Naru's office as she pretended to busy herself with cleaning the kitchen.

After about five minutes she heard the door to his office and Lin came out with a small nod in place as he saw Mai peering from the kitchen.

She ducked back in as she saw Naru following behind, with his notebook in hand.

"Mai," he called out.

"Yes?" she asked, rather innocently.

"Lin and I are going to the book store to grab a couple of books. We'll be back in half an hour," he turned away from her, seemingly unsuspecting of the scheme being plotted behind his back.

"Okay," she said, rather disinterested as she moved to sit behind the desk.

Perfect, her shift ended in half an hour-the perfect get away.

"Lock the door, Mai-san," Lin said from the door way.

Mai looked up at him and saw the amused smile in place and understood as she hastily got up from her perch.

She locked the door behind him and ran to Naru's office, not wasting any time.

She saw the laptop on his desk and smirked.

She sat in the leather chair with a flourish and opened the laptop.

It came to life, the windows starting up and plain black background met her eyes as the desktop came in view.

She rolled her eyes, getting to work immediately by opening the browser.

She downloaded a lot of teddy bears, pink girly wallpapers, lots of bunny cartoons and even one with a tooth fairy with a magical wand.

She then proceeded with capturing her own pictures and dedicating a whole folder to herself.

She made some hilarious faces, pulling her tongue at the camera, even one with a punch raised in the raise with a daring expression on her face. She also sucked on his pen like she it was delicious lollipop she was eating as she smiled with the pen in her mouth at the camera.

She proceeded with further hilarious poses and few genuine smiles at the camera, a couple of peace signs as well.

She glanced at the clock, she had five minutes remaining, she set the wallpaper quickly- the one with her punching and a daring look on her face and shut the laptop down and got up from her perch.

She would pay later but it was still worth it as she gathered her things in a bag, ready to make a quick escape.

She heard a knock on the door and unlocked it to see Lin-san in the entrance; Mai gave him a triumphant smile and said, "I'll be going now, Lin-san."

He nodded quietly as he dumped the bag of books on the coffee table and Mai exited the office just as Naru came in.

He didn't acknowledge her and made his way into the office as she closed the door behind her.

Mai sighed, a sigh of relief as she quickly ran down the stairs and towards her sanctuary.

Naru sat down in his leather chair with a sigh; the trip had done him good as he brought the laptop to himself.

He opened it and waited several minutes for his desktop to appear.

He blinked several times as the image of Mai aiming a punch at the camera came into view, her expression was daring him to say or do anything.

He contemplated the image thoughtfully, unable to take his eyes away from her fiery expression. A genuine smile forced its way on to his face and his eyes softened as he gazed at her image.

It suited her quite well as his eyes lingered on her eyes which were swirling with emotions, an unusual sparkle he hadn't noticed before in her eyes evident in the camera.

His eyes roved over the rest of her face, she won't get away with her little fun for long.

Then he noticed a new folder on the desktop and saw that it read 'Mai Taniyama kicks Oliver Davis's Butt'

Amused by the title he clicked on it.

Images of Mai came filtering in view and a couple of other girly wallpapers she had downloaded from his browser.

He saw many of her smiling faces and landed on a particular one showing her with his pen in her mouth, sucking on it as though it were a lollipop.

'I won't forget this, Mai,' he thought, smirking in amusement.

There was a knock on the door and he saw Lin enter the office with the bag of books, he drank in the youth's amused look and knew what the cause would have been. He smiled, inwardly.

"Here are the books, Noll," he said in his usual stoic voice.

"You wouldn't by any chance have a hand in this, would you?" he asked with a smirk as he turned the laptop so that it was facing Lin.

Lin smiled as the punching image of Mai came into view.

"I did, fairly. She was frustrated with you," he said without any emotion.

Naru only nodded and turned the laptop back so that it was facing him again. He stared at her face, once again.

Lin could swear that he saw the ghost of a smile on his face as he gazed at the image with an unusual light in his eyes.

He smiled, things could turn out to be better then he thought before as he exited the room.

Naru sighed, trying to ignore the image on his desktop as it constantly drew his eyes back to it. But he didn't remove the image; he was reluctant to do it as his eyes wandered back to the image as he tried to work.

He got distracted as he checked the SPR email, looking for potential cases though his mind still lingered on Mai's picture.

He checked the first email, it was dated for today at noon and he clicked on it, enraptured by the thought of a new case.

_Dear SPR, _

_My name is Hiro Furukawa and I sought out your help in a matter that has been bothering me for the past month and I have reasons to believe that the incidents are purely supernatural._

_I would like to tell you that I am on my way to Tokyo to discuss the matter at hand since it is of urgent nature._

_You could expect me at you office in one week and then I could tell you the things that have been bothering me._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Hiro Furukawa._

Naru sighed typing a reply quickly telling him that SPR would be waiting for his arrival in one week's time.

He sent the email, seemingly absorbed in thought until he closed his browser and got distracted again by Mai's photo.

He sighed yet again trying to erase the impulse of looking at her image over and over again, deciding that it would be best to change the image he got to work and a few moments later he was met with the familiar black of the background.

He gazed at it for a second, blinking the image of Mai's face away from his mind as he closed the laptop and got up.

He glanced at his clock and found that it was 9o'clock, they should be going home right now.

He grabbed the laptop and exited his office and rapped impatiently on Lin's door before opening it and saying, "Let's go home, Lin," he said gazing at the man who had turned away from his laptop's screen to gaze at Naru.

He nodded once and then got up bringing his laptop with him.

Naru moved from his position and made his way over to the exit. Lin locked the door behind them and they both fell in step together walking towards their black van in silence.

As they drove out towards their destination Naru gazed up at the black sky, twinkling with stars, the image of Mai stuck in his head, why wasn't he able to get rid of that image? He shook his head slightly and the image of Mai followed along.

He had been slightly entranced by the image, who wouldn't be, it was highly amusing but it never persisted like this.

This thought brought on the image of a smiling Mai in his head and he sighed.

His stomach gave a quite rumble and he turned towards Lin opening his mouth, "Let's get take-away shall we?"

Lin nodded silently and pulled near an Italian restaurant and got out of the car to get their dinner.

Naru's mind lingered on the upcoming client that they'd be meeting in one week and silently prayed that the day would come faster, unbeknownst to him, it'll be the exact opposite of that.

**A/N: Ah! Finally done with Chapter 1 and I know. I know. What you guys must be thinking that I said that I wouldn't be able to update in awhile but I just had to get this off my hands and I hope that you would forgive me if the next chapter comes a little late? *Sigh***

**I know where I'm going with this story and it might get a little long and I hope that you guys would give me reviews on this.**

**Till the next chapter! Cheers! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Bound**

**Chapter 2:**

**Work and Dreams:  
><strong>

**December 17**

**12:00 am:**

**SPR office:**

"You will take the case?" the portly old man inquired anxiously.

Oliver Davis pulled one leg over the other and brought his fingers up to his lips in a thoughtful pose. The case was fairly simple; he had a suspicion that a rather violent poltergeist was haunting the future residence of the client. The client, Hiro Furukawa had recently bought a mansion at a fairly good price in result of the fact that he was retiring from the construction business which he had started over twenty years ago- continuing the work of his father-in-law who had demised after Hiro's son had been born one year before his marriage to the mother of his child.

He looked over at the distraught man before him and knew that he was desperate for help in ridding the house of the nuisance which had halted all his renovations on the house he had bought with much anticipation. He knew the effects that hauntings usually had on their clients and the reaction that he would always get when he expected a potential case, they would eternally be grateful to him and his team for making their lives peaceful again, he had had too many experiences where grateful clients were concerned and he had always let Mai handle the abundant amount of gratitude that they would always receive he appreciated the thankfulness but he was never a man of such antics and doubted whether he would ever come to be one as well.

He sighed, "We will take your case," the man's face lightened up, "expect us tomorrow evening and arrange three rooms for our use, leave your address and contact details with my assistant," he concluded before getting up from his chair and heading to the office.

Mai lumbered forward tiredly to take the details from the man before seeing him through the door and slumping down on the couch.

Her week had been frantic and she knew that she was paying the price of messing with Naru's laptop though he hadn't acknowledged it to her in any way but she knew better then to trust his silence.

He had loaded her amount of work to double and had barely let her rest which had resulted in the state in which she was right now. Aside her work burden she also had an assignment on ghosts to finish before the end of this month and knew that she had to take it along with her to the case if she wished to make it in time. Not to mention that one of her ex-boyfriend had been trying to hook up with her again following her all over the campus of her university until she had reported him to the police and he had finally let her go. It had been such a major relief to see the back of him and she had been able to relax for a little while before Naru had decided to make life hell for her.

She was also taking a break from relationships since none of them were proving any good and her instincts which had been badgering her to do so for one year finally made her see the truth of it and she let that heavy burden fall from her shoulders. Her love life was currently in the gutters and she hoped that she would not stay single throughout her life, she sighed, exasperated the only way she wouldn't stay single was when Naru would notice her and she knew how improbable if not impossible that was. Naru had never seen her much more than a friend in the five years that they had spent together, though she was glad that he had deemed her that worthy in his life but she could not help but hope sometimes.

She slapped a hand on her face, he had no idea how much she loved him since she had never told him that she had fallen for him completely after his return. She knew it would have been a risk to voice her feelings aloud again and she didn't want the precious relationship she had developed with him to fall down the gutter. True she still loved the other twin but it was never in a way that she had always loved Naru. She had always and knew that she would forever love him more than the other twin and he was the one she wanted right now, not any other man but him.

She had also moved forward from the pain that her feelings had accompanied and she had finally been able to live a single-sided love with dignity and no regrets. She had concluded that she would eventually move on from her love on her own since any efforts on her behalf never succeeded and she would fall in deeper much to her dismay when she had been trying to the exact opposite.

She sighed again as sleep reigned over her and she fell asleep.

**Mai's Dream:**

"We're not going to make it!" a voice yelled from behind her but she was standing in a mass of black and nothing else as her surrounding developed around a deep and dark forest.

Mai turned around to face a sweaty man ambling towards her; if she would look beyond his sweaty face she would deem him as a high-class rich man who was proud of his status. His attire was from the 1800's but the whole air of around him was ruined by the big slab of a boulder that was tied on his back with iron chains.

"He changes it every time," Mai told the man as they made their way through the forest. Mai looked up at the sky and through the canopies of the trees she could make out a clear blue sky but the forest was so dense that it appeared to be night-time.

The man behind her was struggling with the weight of the boulder as he wheezed behind her, "Mi-mind hel-helping m-me wi-with th-this?"

Mai turned around to face the man with a smirk pulling at her lips, "I'm afraid that would go against the rules, my dear sir."

Mai left the struggling man behind her to find a way out of the forest. She would eventually meet her own punishment sooner or later, the man knew how to work his way around such a thing. He had been doing it for quite a while now and couldn't blame him for his 'actions'. The man was a genius for crying out loud and the rumors that she had heard were nothing to the actual thing that she was here right now. The thrill that the man had told them they should feel sneaked up her belly as she moved determinedly forward towards the place she hoped held their respite.

She stopped when she heard squealing coming from ahead of her and she could make out several low figures hurtling towards her and her mind went numb with curiosity as the squealing figures came into light- pigs. She smirked; the man really did his research.

The pigs swarmed around her, they didn't tackle her or anything, and they just blocked her path from ahead, meaning she was taking the right direction. She heard the man that was behind her gasp with shock as he watched the pigs swarmed around her, she turned back to look at the man who had been slumping on the ground with the heavy weight and saw with another bout of satisfaction that the pigs were not touching him, he had them well-trained she had to admit. She struggled on with her path as the pigs cleared their way for the man with the slab on his back.

The pigs dirtied her clothes with the mud that they must have been bathing in and knew that this was just the start of her punishment.

Mai's eyes flew open and the first thing that she saw was frowning blue eyes staring down at her, she sat up quickly with a squeal and nearly knocked Naru on his chin if he hadn't moved back immediately.

Mai regretted the decision as her head spun around and she fell back on the couch as the world around her spun as a wave of vertigo hit her.

Oliver looked at the young woman before him and frowned, she was sweating profusely and panting with deep, heavy breaths. There was a doubt in his mind that she had had another of her dreams.

He sighed and place one long hand to her forehead and found that the skin was burning slightly.

Mai groaned as the vertigo subsided and she felt a cool hand on her forehead, she cracked an eye open and saw that Naru was kneeling at her head, "You have a slight fever," he told her sternly.

Mau sat up and wiped the sweat that had collected on her forehead, "What did you see?" was his next question and she sighed, remembering the weird and disturbing dream she had a few moments ago.

"Pigs," she gave him a sour look and his frown deepened waiting for her to continue on with her story, "A man with a slab of a boulder tied on his back with iron chains… I was in another body- a male most probably. They were venturing through a dark forest when the man behind me called out that we couldn't make it and I replied by saying that he changes it every time,"

This seemed to grasp Oliver's attention as he inquired further sitting across her, "Who changes what?"

Mai shook her head, "I don't know and then I moved forwards leaving the man behind when I heard the squealing sounds from ahead of me. Then before I knew it the pigs had surrounded me, blocking my way from what hopefully would have been the exit from the forest. The weird thing was that the pigs only blocked my way and avoided any contact with the man behind me,"

Oliver's eyes sparkled at this, "I see," he was in no doubt that this dream had a connection to the case that he had just agreed on and it just heightened his interest in the case even more.

"Take some tablets before calling the others and informing them of our case tomorrow, the ride will be long and I expect everyone to be here by ten o'clock," he eyed her sweaty face critically and then got up from his seat as she just nodded her nodded.

Mai looked really pale and concern flooded his heart as she wobbled on her feet dangerously and he caught her by the elbow to steady her feet.

Mai rested her head on the arm that had gripped her elbow and breathed heavily, she felt herself being eased back on the sofa and heard a sigh as the arm left her elbow.

"On second thought, rest here and I'll get Lin to call the others and we'll drop you off when your shift ends here," he told her frowning at her hazy eyes.

Oliver got some tablets from the first aid kit and filled a glass of water before heading back to Mai.

He laid the medicine and the glass on the coffee table and helped Mai sit up again who sighed heavily, "I hate this," she groaned, it wasn't the first time that she had had a fever because of a dream and she hated it every time that she came down with the cursed fever and vertigo.

Oliver handed the medicine and the glass of water without a word and waited before she had finished the drink and snatching the glass from her hands.

Mai lay back down on the couch and closed her eyes putting the hand that had cooled from the glass of water to her forehead, relishing the coolness that met her skin. She could already feel the effect of the medicine kicking in and was grateful of the fact that it always went down with the help of medicines.

Oliver turned back to his office and stopped in the door way taking one last look at the figure behind him to make sure that Mai was resting and found her slumbering peacefully on the couch. He casted her eyes on her face for a moment before entering the office and closing the door behind him. This will be an interesting case.

**A/N: Ah! Chapter 2 done, I really enjoyed this because of the dream. I hope it grasps your interest in the case that they are taking up next since it'll be a rather intriguing one, I can tell you that. ;)**

**Sorry that it's a little short but my classes are starting tomorrow and I thought that I'd post this now rather than later.**

**And hopefully, you'll be patient with this story and my other stories because of college and the exams that are looming ever closer over my head. *Sigh***

**I'll try and update as soon as I can and I hope that I'll have readers despite the delay in chapters. Anyhow, cheers and thank you to everyone who reviewed and read my stories, you guys make my day! =D Remember to read and review, ciao! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Bound:**

**Chapter 3:**

**A Good Deed:**

**5:00 pm:**

Mai's fever had completely disappeared by the time that her shift had ended and she currently found herself in the passenger seat of the black van while Oliver locked up the office.

For some reason and Mai could guess what the reason might have been, Lin-san had left early opting to travel by cab and leaving the new SPR van at their disposal so that Oliver could fulfill his promise alone.

Mai remembered the day when their new purchase had been driven by Lin-san some two weeks ago and Mai had expected to see a new car added to their professional lives and not the same van that they had been using for five years, so when the exact replica of the van they had been using all those years ago made its way towards SPR, the only difference being that it was much shinier and looked new in front of the old van she had been sure that it had been a mistake, that was until she saw Lin-san in the driver seat and she had boiled over with annoyance and had lashed out on Oliver in apparent distaste.

Oliver had put her argument to shame stating that they had gotten the van since it obviously met the requirements of SPR and not for the enjoyment of Mai. Mai had yelled back at him that she could hardly believe what a boring person he was and that he couldn't possibly blame her for the fact that she was trying to change his dull taste in case it didn't cause the death of a poor being on this planet that had been influenced by Oliver's life. This pronouncement had been followed by much stifled giggles from the rest of SPR and a glare directed at Mai that could have bored holes in a wall and then followed by another order of tea as he headed back to the office.

Mai sighed as the man invading her thoughts took the driver seat and started the engine.

Mai wondered whether Lin-san had arrived home to Madoka-san or not and she smiled remembering their wedding.

On the insistence of Madoka their wedding had been held in Japan two months ago and Mai had found it dearly sweet that Lin-san had let his hatred for Japan slide away for the happiness of Madoka but also found it sad that Lin-san's relatives had found the marriage disgusting and had not bothered to show up, let alone send a card to wish them the best for their future life. Mai had later found out that Lin-san hardly cared what his distant relatives thought of his life and was content with the fact that at least his mother and father had been present on the occasion.

What struck Mai as odd was the fact that Naru's parents had been unable to attend the wedding of their two employees but, unlike the guests they had sent a congratulations card ahead of the ceremony and a phone call had proceeded their way after they had been made husband and wife. Mai would have thought that Naru's parents would have taken the excuse of the wedding to come and see their son whom they had not seen for four years and concluded that they must have been really busy in order not to take action on the occasion.

The wind played with Mai's hair as she stared, bored at her window and watched the several cars flitting away from her eyes. She turned her head away from the window and casted a glance at the silent companion beside her.

Oliver's concentration was stuck solely on the road ahead of him and she looked away not wanting to put the impression that she had been staring at him. She sighed, as they stopped at the intersection, waiting for the red light to turn green and a yellow convertible slid to a halt next to Mai's side.

Mai looked over at the convertible and wasn't pleased to find out what met her eyes. In the driver seat sat one of her exes and it just had to be the ex that had been cheating on her. She found to her distaste that he had his group of boys around him and in the back seat they had discarded several bottles of beer and cigarettes packs.

It hadn't taken long for Mai to realize that she had been wasting her time with a supposed bad-boy. He had put her in false impressions of his character and despite the nagging from her gut she had given him a chance only to have it hurled back at her face when she had found him kissing another girl when she had turned his request down for the same thing.

Yes, it was true Mai Taniyama was twenty-one years old and unkissed and she had no regrets on her decisions since she had never really been serious with anyone of them despite her futile attempts. Kissing a guy would have stated that she was ready to take that step with them and she had found that she hadn't been ready with anyone she had dated.

The guy that sat at the driver seat, Daisuke, casted his eyes sideways and was met with the face of Mai and immediately his face brightened and yelled, "Mai-chan!"

His fellows who had been laughing and talking stopped at his words and they all turned to see the tense face of a really pretty brunette. They had all heard about the girl who had supposedly went through boyfriends at a much faster pace than necessary and she was a popular candidate among boys at the universities because of her obvious cuteness and prettiness and a certain charm that she possessed over men because of her fiery and jolly personality. She was unkissed and many boys had always wanted to take that first kiss away from her desperately but she had always been adamant in keeping her lips unsullied and many longed to know what she tasted like, including them.

They all yelled, "Mai-chan!" and then followed by much hooting and whistling knowing full well that she had been one of their friends' exes and the whole shouting match that she had ensued when she had found him kissing another girl.

"Hey, Mai! How about you join for dinner tonight? You could always reconsider my words back then about the whole kissing thing, I'm sure that you'd love to get your first kiss, right? I know you can't resist me! Every boy in our university would just love to take a crack at your lips. I've heard all of them with my own two ears. How about you give me that privilege instead of anyone else? Hmm?" the driver, Daisuke yelled getting the attention of the fellow car riders near them.

Mai had turned a furious red at his words, how dare he make that offer when she found him kissing another girl when they were supposed to be dating! Mai opened her mouth to yell at them the jeers and laughter from the other guys making her snap, she was one person that could never stand any injustice be it her or anyone else, "The only way I'll date you again is when hell will freeze over, you cheating scumbag. And this time I won't be afraid to punch the teeth out of your wretched mouth, you hear that, you jerk?"

This pronouncement was followed by more jeers and laughter and she seriously considered using the nine cuts on the lot of them, "You could never do that to me, darling. I'm too precious to you," this was followed be more raucous laughter and before Mai could yell back at him the van pulled out of the intersection and in to the right street.

Mai hurled around at Oliver with fury in her eyes, "Naru! I wasn't done with them," she yelled at him.

"You should have ignored them," his voice was cold.

"I'm not you, so get used to the fact, Oliver Davis."

Oliver sighed, the jeers and the laughter of the boys still resounding painfully in his ears. The anger, injustice, annoyance and irritation he had felt at the words of the men still panged through him and he sighed again, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Oliver had always known that Mai had dated several guys for two years but he hadn't known that she was a popular candidate among them as well. Oliver had never been like the boys of his age and the apparent beauty of a woman held no interest for him. He hardly cared what women looked like and he didn't bother judging them through the veil of their looks. He had always been a logical person and such mundane things never held his interest. He should have seen it before that if he wasn't interested in Mai it didn't necessarily mean that no one else would have been. Why that fact hit him now? He knew that it was due to the fact that he hardly paid these matters any attention and shouldn't have been surprised at the revelation that boys wanted to kiss Mai; he narrowed his eyes at the thought. Mai was in love with Gene and the thought of her kissing anybody else didn't seem right in his mind. He shook his head mentally, the only way Mai could ever kiss Gene was when he would reappear in her dreams and knew for a certain fact that his brother would not have let that opportunity slide away from him easily and wondered briefly whether he had taken that chance already when Mai had last seen him in her dreams.

They were too much alike for his liking and knew that that mere fact was the reason why Mai and his brother would make a really good couple.

As for him, he planned on staying single and hoped that his mother would not badger him with an arranged marriage in the future and he scowled at the thought, knowing full well that his mother would not let the idea slide away from her mind for the rest of life.

He sighed yet again, "You know, Naru. You sigh an awful lot," he heard a cheerful voice from beside him and looked at Mai from the corner of his eyes, what fury had been present on her face and in her eyes had disappeared only to be replaced by the happy sparkle that he had just begun to notice in her eyes. He grunted at her words, averting his eyes to the road with a slight frown on his face.

This was the fifth time he had seen that same sparkle in her eyes and he had wondered why he would been seeing that sparkle now all of a sudden and he had concluded that it could be due to the fact she had found a new happiness in her life and he knew that it could be due to the fact that she had finally found the right guy for herself. When it comes to love and relationships he was completely clueless but he had enough sense to see that this was a new discovery he had made of Mai and it seemed illogical that he failed to see that same sparkle when they had been working for five years together. This theory had made it all the more possible that he was right.

He finally pulled in front of the apartment building that Mai had just recently occupied and was content on the fact that her living conditions had improved drastically since he had started working with her, he smirked, he was the one responsible of the fact that Mai could afford such living conditions now.

"Naru!" he heard the excited voice from beside him and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Well, you see, I have a little errand to run in the city and I was wondering whether you could accompany me there?" she said, flashing a brilliant smile at him.

"Why?" he frowned, his stomach did an odd flutter, he must be getting hungry but it was a different sensation from what he usually felt when he was hungry and that caused him frown even more.

"Well because it's quite far and since you're here you could drive the van. Please?"

Oliver sighed, "You could take the bus or the cab. I'm sure those will be more suited for you and it wouldn't waste my time as much," he smirked.

Mai pouted at him, "You're still so mean, Naru. All I'm asking is for a little help. I wouldn't kill you to do so and arguing any further would even waste more your time," she stuck her tongue at him.

She did have a point and he sighed, giving in, "Fine."

"Yay! Thank you!" she smiled at him again, "I'll just need to grab a few things from my room," she said as a parting and got out of the car and Oliver watched her walking away, quickly.

It wasn't long before Mai had sidled back in beside him with two shopping bags stuffed with who knew what. He glared at her packages but didn't comment as he started the engine again, "Where is it that you have to go?"

"Oh! It's this address here," she gave him a piece of a paper and he tried to decipher the kanji with frown, in his five years one would have expected him to have improved his kanji reading skills but as it just so happened he avoided the language as best as he could that was why he was where he was right now.

"Where is that exactly? You have known for five years that I can't read kanji and you still remain the same idiot as ever," he smirked at her.

Mai smiled brightly at him, "Well, my dear driver," she paused, letting the insult sink in, of course Mai would be the one to hurt his pride as he glared at her, "It's the Nagisa Orphanage near Aoyama Gankuin University," she told him brightly.(A/N: Nagisa Orphanage is merely a creation of my imagination. If there are any orphanages by this name or in the location that I have stated it is merely coincidental.)

Oliver frowned at the information, he had heard of the orphanage and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Mai was doing charity work, hence the packages she had picked up from her apartment and he knew for a certain fact that it was the orphanage that Mai had been submitted into before her teacher had taken her in after her mother's death. He remembered the orphanage he had been in with Gene in America he had hated it there, the crying, the whining, the baby cooing all the care takers did to him and his brothers and all the poltergeists he had caused and would have been unable to stop if him and his brother hadn't started developing the special bond that they shared through their psychic powers.

He frowned as images of the past filled his head; those memories were always painful for him- his life had always been miserable there until they had been adopted by Luella and Martin Davis and they had helped them in the control of their powers by appointing an oymnioji as their guardian.

Oliver had never been a happy person and the only happiness that he had ever gotten was from his brother until he had been wrenched away from his life and he had experienced the pain and hurt that his brother had felt when the car had rammed into him. That was the first time in his life when he had cried his heart out at experiencing the death of his brother and the most important aspect in his life had been forced away from his hands. He shook his head mentally not wanting to relive the pain that he had quenched with so much difficulty and had taken five years to heal to this point. It was true, his heart still ached for his brother but it was better than a few years ago.

He also remembered the time when the miko had asked him whether he had a girlfriend and he had told her that he had no room in his mirror but for his reflection and that reflection had been Gene.

Wanting to rid his mind of the memories of his brother Oliver forced himself to concentrate on the road ahead of him as they neared their destination.

Mai was a little uncomfortable in the heavy silence that had permeated when they had left the apartment, casting her eyes around the car looking for a topic and finally settling on the case that they would be going on tomorrow.

"Hey, Naru?" Mai started with curiosity in her voice.

"What is it?"

"Do you think that the dream that I had was related to the case?"

Oliver sighed; he knew that Mai was making a stab at conversation and he was somewhat okay with the fact as long as it drove his mind away from his brother and his painful past.

"I thought that you were an idiot but you're reaching new boundaries day by day," he smirked and glanced at Mai who had turned a furious shade of red at his words.

"Hey, watch your mouth, Naru!" Mai yelled at him, "I'm just trying to make conversation, you could refrain yourself from calling me an idiot in every conversation we make. It'll help a lot!" she turned her face away from him with nose in the air with 'hmph.'

Oliver's smirk widened, "But you are an idiot Mai. I don't need to refrain myself from the truth,"

"You're a jerk," was all she said before ignoring his presence.

"You tell me that every time, Mai," he said, the smirk evident in his voice, "If I didn't know any better I would be ascertain of the fact that you lacked creativity," his smirk broadened as he glanced at Mai found the color of red creeping up her neck.

"You know, Naru. You're contradicting yourself when you tell me that I lack creativity when you obviously do as well. I mean come on, you're the probably the most narrow-minded person that I have met in my whole life," she turned to him with a smiling face and that same sparkle in her eyes twinkling brighter than usual and his stomach did another flutter that he had experienced previously. He frowned, preoccupied by this sudden new happening as he ignored Mai's last comment to ponder on this new phenomena that his body was experiencing.

Was he sick? He doubted that, he hadn't caught any symptoms of a particular ailment and nor did he know any ailment that had stomach fluttering as a symptom, deciding that he would research this when he got back to the apartment he let the matter rest at hand.

Finally they reached the acquired destination and he stopped the van in front of a modern white washed building with gleaming blue-tinted windows and homely aura surrounding the air all around it.

"Do you want to come in? It'll be better than waiting in the van during the time that I'm gone," she said peering closely at him.

Oliver decided to follow her out and got out of the van and fell into step beside Mai as she stopped at the gate to ring the bell, "It's been a while since I was last here. I wonder who's still here," Mai said softly, her eyes were swirling with so much emotion that Oliver had to look away from their intensity.

They heard a scuffle from behind the gate as a young female care taker opened the door for them, "Mai-san!" she yelled at the sight of Mai.

"Akane-san! Long time no see! How are you?" Mai squealed at the sight of the young woman before her.

The girls were obviously caught up in their meeting that Oliver had to clear his throat, lightly. He wasn't used to being ignored especially by young women and smirked slightly as Akane's eyes fell on him and they widened considerably at the handsome man that her friend had brought along with her.

"Mai-san? Is he- is he your- your boyfriend?" Akane-san said in a weak voice making Mai go red and Oliver to broaden his smirk.

"Of course not! He's just a friend, that's all," Mai told her with a defensive hand held in front of her.

"Ah! I see," she said still not taking her eyes off Oliver who was staring coolly at her.

"Well, Akane-san," Mai began with apparent discomfort bringing the care-taker to look at her, unabashed, "I'm here for a little something…so, if you don't mind I would like to get this over with quickly,"

"Ah! Yes, yes, yes!" she said as though remembering that she was there at all and moved back to make room for them to sidle inside.

Mai bounced slightly on her feet as she casted her eyes over the similar features of the building and the memories that they brought- both happy and sad.

The care taker ran ahead of them and yelled, "Ayama-chan! Mai-san is here!" and then she turned around to smile toothily at them.

This caused Mai to perk up and asked; "Ayama-chan is still here?" the excitement in her voice was evident. Akane nodded her head vigorously as the noises from behind the doors filtered towards their ears.

They entered the building to be met by more deafening din consisting of cries, wailing, laughter and the usual amount of shouts that filtered through the place. Mai remembered just how noisy it used be when was here and doubted whether any of her old friends were still here.

Then before she knew it she had been hurled into a bone crushing hug by a rather skinny woman who was squealing with delight, "Mai-chan! Mai-chan! Mai-chan!"

"Ay-Ayama-chan! I can't breathe!" Mai gasped through the arms that were crushing her.

The woman let her go and held her out at arm's reach and scanned her from head to toe, and nodded in satisfaction, "You look so beautiful Mai-chan. You've grown considerably. I hope you're not letting many boys take advantage of your looks! And your hair! It's so long from last time I saw you and it looks great on you!"

Then her eyes on fell on Oliver and a smirk played on her lips, "Ah! You must be her boyfriend! You're too good-looking for my liking. I hope you're keeping my Mai-chan happy here? Not forcing her into your many urges, I hope?" she glared sternly at him.

Oliver could feel heat creep up at those words and he looked away frowning deeply.

"Ayame-chan! He-he's n-not… he's just a friend. That's all," she said weakly, her face a magnificent red.

"A friend, huh?" she said looking over at Oliver with her chin in her hands in a contemplating posture.

"Y-yes," Mai gave a weak smile and avoided looking over at Oliver while pulling her warm scarf around her neck tightly, it was a little cold.

"Ah! I see. Sorry for the mistake-"

"Th-that's alright, Ayame-san,"

"So, why are you here?"

"I came here to give these away to the children here?" she said, perking up the change of topic and gesturing to the packages that she held and Ayame-san smiled at Mai when she heard those words.

"Well come in my office, its cold outside in the corridor. You could never trust winter with just scarves and jackets. You need proper heating and a proper diet to avoid a cold at best of times," she ranted on leading them to her office as they passed several rooms on the way.

Ayame-san's office was very cozy with a soft leather sofa and several arm chairs and roaring fire in the grate, for some reason Ayame-san always preferred wood-stocked fire just like the first winter that Mai had spent at the orphanage.

She ushered Mai and Oliver in the arm chairs and shooed Akane away with a few orders. The woman did have a bossy aura around her but despite her skinniness her motherly aura dominated over the other aspects of this woman and it was evident that woman loved all children dearly and hence the reason that she had opted on opening an orphanage.

"So what does that generous heart of yours comes to give away?" she asked raising an eyebrow at her laden hands. She seated herself around the old desk that rested in the middle of the office.

Mai put her parcels on the table and pulled them out with a smile building on her face, "These," she took out several stuffed toys and Oliver raised an eyebrow at the fluffy and cute animals before him, they all looked fairly new and wondered where she had got them from.

"And these," she indicated as she took out several lunch boxes, "These contain chocolates," she said a little proudly.

Ayame-chan smiled at her, "I rather curious as to where you got all of these things, if you don't mind me asking. I appreciate the effort and the thoughtfulness that you put behind these presents,"

Oliver raised an eyebrow as Mai blushed red and said, "Well- you see- I- uh got these on Valentine's Day," she indicated the stuffed toys going a little red again causing Oliver to frown, "And these- I got them just two days ago," she indicated the several boxes that were packed with chocolates.

"Secret admirers… Or why else would you be giving these presents to orphaned children," she said a glint in her eyes, apparently she didn't like the idea of Mai having secret admirers and Daisuke's words resounded in Oliver's head.

"I- I guess so. I didn't have need for them and nor did I want to keep them in any way so I thought about what to do with them and I came up with the perfect solution," she smiled brightly, the sparkle back in her eyes.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Akane stepped inside with a tray of warm tea and chocolate cookies.

She placed the tray on the table and hovered uncertainly behind Oliver's chair before she was ordered to check on the other children.

Mai and Ayame-san caught up on old times while Oliver preferred to stay silent and tuned the pointless conversation out of his ears.

After about one hour they took their leave and made their way back to the van. Oliver drove Mai back to her apartment.

Mai stopped just as she was about to get out and looked over to Oliver who was looking back at her, his eyes were thoughtful, "Thank you so much Naru. I really appreciated the effort on your behalf," she smiled at him who nodded his head as she got out.

He waited for a little while and drove away until he was sure of the fact that she had gone in safely.

Mai's smiling face surfaced to the top of his head as he drove absently through the now snowing sky and didn't stop the smile that forced its way on his face as he remembered the sparkle in her eyes.

**A/N: Chapter 3! And I updated a lot quicker than before! *Cheers happily***

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.**

**I also want to inform you guys that I changed the name of Chapter 2 to Work and Dreams since it suited the story better and I'll be starting the case in the next chapter instead. Till then! Stay tuned and thank you to everyone who reviewed and read my stories! =D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Bound:**

**Chapter 4:**

**Case 1: The Seven Deadly Sins:**

**Part 1:**

**A/N: This note is to clear you guys on the fact that Naru is NOT in love with Mai. Yet. I had stated in the first chapter that he was too absorbed with the death of Gene to fall in love with Mai at the beginning.**

**I wanted to take a crack at Naru developing feelings for Mai instead of realizing it and making it seem IC on his reactions to the situations that I've been putting him in. Well, now that's clear- On with the chapter! And this one will be a little short hope you guys won't mind? I didn't have a lot of time for this chapter but I wanted to publish it. =)**

**December 18:**

**12:00 pm:**

The sun was shining overhead brightly providing certain warmth amidst all the cold of the winter and it had been predicted that it would snow in Tokyo as well as the surrounding cities nearby, meaning that the destination that the SPR would be heading out to shortly would also be expecting snow in a couple of hours. This news had done nothing but sully the mood of a black-clad young man. The snow would mean that their journey would become even more tedious and he scolded himself for not setting out earlier.

The members of SPR were currently loading equipment on to the SPR van instead of a certain clumsy assistant who was frowning slightly at the lack of her work load since Oliver had insulted her of being so clumsy that he couldn't trust her feet in all the frozen snow and before she could do anything but turn red he had walked away from her with a smirk on his face leaving a fuming Mai behind.

Mai sighed as she got in the black van and was shortly joined by Oliver and Lin-san. Ever since Masako had been dating Yasuhara for three months she had stopped sitting in the van and had opted to stay any where Yasuhara resided in, she hadn't said it out loud but her actions had spoken instead of her words, Mai smirked.

Yasuhara was coming in tomorrow and Mai knew how much Masako looked forward to seeing him as she watched the medium get in Bou-san's car along with John and Madoka. Mai had insisted that Madoka take her seat because of Lin-san but she had refused point-blank saying that it was Mai's seat and that she should keep it and that she hated the silence of Oliver and was much content with sitting beside the more 'exciting' people.

Mai felt the van pull out of the parking lot and make its way towards the highway as Bou-san followed them from behind.

Mai slumped lazily down in her seat and watched the road in front of her with droopy eyes, she yawned, knowing full well that sleep would be consuming her sooner or later and a frown pulled at her lips as she remembered her last dream. She wasn't fond of having such dreams and they had become all more unwelcoming without the warm presence of Gene.

Mai sat up quickly, her eyes wide; her gut had just sent an electrifying shot throughout her body triggering the emotion of dread, panic and fear and her heart thudded wildly as something cold settled over her shoulders and she fell sideways- unconscious.

Oliver stiffened and a jolt of electricity fluttered through his stomach as Mai's head landed on his shoulder- distracting him from his reading, "Mai?" he started as he looked down at her and wasn't fond of the fact when he found that her eyes were closed- she had fainted.

Oliver brought a hand to her forehead and was displeased when he found that it was cold and clammy and an apparent discomfort could be seen the assistant's face.

He didn't know what had caused her to faint so suddenly but was sure of the fact that it couldn't be good, "Lin, pull over at the next gas station," he commanded and saw the silent man glance at Mai and Oliver could clearly see the worry in his eyes as he nodded his head once.

**Mai's Dream:**

The same presence that she had felt on her shoulders in the real world also resided here as she casted her eyes around the surroundings fearfully. She was standing in the middle of a deserted amusement park and shivered as a cool breeze passed by her and made the swings in the distance creek ominously and creepily.

Mai brought her hands to her bare shoulders as she stared at all the broken rides around her and felt that something about it wasn't quite right. She stared at the kid's train that was half dangling off its tracks in mid air and then it hit her- this place looked more of a place of inducing fear instead of amusement. The train's face that consisted of a smiling face seemed unreal to her and she found that instead of a happy smile the train's face had a lecherous grin in place as though it could see through her clothes and she took a step back as her eyes widened in that disgusting revelation.

She averted her eyes away from the train but found due to her horror that the weight on her shoulders was pushing her forwards and she let out a small shriek as she fell to a heap on the rough concrete floor causing her to graze her arms and knees.

She was then yanked painfully by her hair and thrown unceremoniously in the entrance of a tent- this should not have been happening- it was evident that a very powerful being had taken over her dream world and it was taking out its blinded fury at her.

Mai lay panting in the entrance as she tried to get up and looked up to be met with thousands of mirrors blinking her scared and helpless reflection back at her. Mai got up on her feet and was not pleased to find that the weight on her shoulders had been lifted and she was left clueless as to where that opposing force had gone off to.

She casted her frightened eyes over the scene as though trying to see something that was invisible from her view. Then she screamed as she was pushed back on the floor and head banged painfully on the concrete and she was doused with something chillingly cold.

Mai's eyes flew open and she screamed as something fell on her body and she lurched forwards when the van screeched to a sudden halt if it hadn't been for the protective that had shot out from her left she would have banged her head on the dashboard.

Mai felt cold and sticky as she opened her eyes tentatively and gasped. The whole van was flooded with blood and she brought her own blood soaked hands up to her mouth as she tasted the copper taste of blood on her tongue.

Oliver shook his head getting rid of the blood that had gathered in his ears and took a look at Lin to find that he was also covered in blood- ah! The perfect entrance! Mai had remained unconscious during the entire journey and her shriek had caused them to stop abruptly in the drive way of the mansion that they would be investigating.

Oliver peered down at his drenched, shaking and pale assistant and was unhappy to see that her face was covered by her hands and she was suppressing obvious sobs.

He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and widened his eyes as she shrieked and drew away from him and laid her fearful eyes on him, "Mai," he called out in a gentler tone than usual.

He saw recognition flit through her eyes and she relaxed only a quarter much, "You okay?"

She nodded slightly and closed to he realized as though she would puke.

Oliver stepped out of the van called Matsuzaki-san to help Mai get cleaned up and was content on the fact that the client hadn't been there to receive them in such a manner.

He looked down at his drenched shirt and ignored any questions and comments as he got his bag from the luggage and silently made his way towards the entrance of the mansion.

The poltergeist here would pay dearly.

**A/N: There! The start of the first case in such a manner and I feel a little sorry Mai-san! =(**

**Hope you liked the chapter and would forgive the length of this chapter. Don't forget to read and review! =D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Bound:**

**Chapter 5:**

**Case 1: The Seven Deadly Sins:**

**Part 2:**

**Day 1:**

**04:00pm:**

The Furukawa Mansion was an elegant 1800's English house. It had two very large gardens which were bare of anything since the house had been empty for 30 years. It had a slanting roof which was broken in several places but obvious signs that repairs had been issued were clear as well. The face of the house was freshly painted in off-white and several windows which should have been dirty and broken were clean and a certain gleam in them was obvious to the eye. Besides the gardens that were on either side of the driveway, the house also had a backyard which mainly compromised of frozen dirt due to the temperature. Inside the house several repairs had been made and several rooms and toilets were in working conditions. A new generator had been brought to house the needs of the current occupants until electricity repairs could have been made.

The interior was also barren but there was no doubt that the owner of this house had been lavish in his taste and that was made obvious by the gleaming chandelier that hung in the lobby of the house. Evidently the man had had a lot of money to make this house as grand and elegant even during the 1800's and nobody felt the need to ask why Hiro Furukawa would choose this house as his residence after his retirement. The house also had a large roofed balcony that faced the front of the house but it had been deemed as dangerous and was put off limits by the butler that had greeted them at the entrance.

The butler in question had not paid much attention to the fact that three of the seven members of the SPR were covered in blood; he had been shocked at the beginning but had concealed it really well and had shown a very irate young boss to the washroom. The irate young boss in question had been glad that the butler hadn't questioned his appearance but that could very well be due to the fact that he had been casting a very malevolent aura and everyone was hesitating to approach the man on the occurrence that had taken place in the van.

Mai had been checked by Ayako for possible injuries and had been cleared by the miko that she only had grazed arms and knees and was ordered to go take a hot bath before she could bandage those up and then had forced the young girl down the hall and into a free washroom that was just five doors down the base.

Meanwhile, an upset Lin had taken to ridding the van of any blood and had grumbled to his wife as how he had to take the van to the city to get the seats washed up and dried. Madoka had been in full sympathy with her normally stoic husband and had promised to accompany him on his venture to the city and had cheered him up by saying that they could run to the local library while they waited for the van to be done cleaning and then possibly buy two hot cups of coffee to beat the cold away from themselves and Lin had smiled gently at the obvious rant of the woman he loved.

Oliver sighed, the case had hardly begun and they had already been met by a number of problems. He was currently soaking wet from the hot bath he had run in the washroom and was making his way back to base in a rather foul mood.

He had been slightly surprised by the reaction that Mai had shown him when he had put a hand to her shoulder and for the hundredth time that day he wondered what she could possibly have seen to react like that. He was rather impatient to find out what she had seen and he scowled knowing full well that the miko would not allow him to do so until she had dealt with her first.

Mai had been stressed. He was sure of the fact since Mai had performed astral projection and at a fairly large scale as well. He was sure that whatever had caused her to become that stressed couldn't have been a poltergeist as he had initially thought the cause of this haunting. He frowned, was it an ebisu or a demon? He was sure that whichever they were facing now had been the cause of the poltergeist here. He was still sure of the fact. The incidents that Hiro-san had confided in him were most definitely the work of a poltergeist. He was yet to make sure what the higher being in this situation was and the only way to do that was to get to work immediately. He was determined to find the cause of this haunting.

Oliver walked down the corridor with his usual grace and now to be accompanied by the aura of determination that he seemed to emanate at a fairly large distance.

A familiar smell reached his nose and he paused in his tracks outside a wooden door. He could hear the sound of water splashing from beyond the door and frowned- why was that smell so familiar- he casted his eyes sideways to look at the door. It was a wonderful smell, one which Oliver couldn't help but like and inhaled deeply as he allowed the smell to crash over his senses. It was a flowery smell and definitely something that only a female individual would smell like. It wasn't too strong and wasn't too light- it was just perfect, the way Oliver liked things- perfect. Then it hit him as to where he had smelled that smell before- when Mai's head had landed on his shoulder. Oliver stiffened at this realization. The smell that emanated from under the door belonged to Mai's hair.

Oliver started as he heard the unmistakable sound of the shower being turned off and the shuffling of wet feet as they made their way around the washroom. Not wanting look like he had been standing outside the door of where Mai had been taking a shower, Oliver moved on trying his best to ignore the tingling of his nose as he heard the door open behind him. It took a lot of self-restrain on his behalf to not to turn around and look at the person of his musings. He sighed as he entered the base.

The base was empty and he guessed that the others were still putting up equipment and sure enough he couldn't find the thermometers anywhere and was glad of the fact that the others had enough sense to set up everything in his absence.

He heard the door to the base creak open and he looked up as he saw Mai entering the base with her hair dry and the smell of her hair lingering around her. She saw him and smiled, "Naru!"

The Naru in question ignored her as he eyed her condition critically, taking in her clothes. She was wearing a beige jacket with a pale yellow shirt underneath accompanied by a yellow scarf and black skinny jeans with yellow pumps. The perfect winter attire for Mai, he thoughtfully assessed. If she did have any injuries then he couldn't see them for lack of exposed skin in the god-awful cold house.

Mai took a seat on a chair near Oliver's.

"Where are the others?"

"Putting up equipment,"

"Oh,"

"Do you have any injuries?"

Mai looked up at Oliver and saw his frowning face and a hint of concern behind his eyes, she smiled, "I just grazed my knees and arms, that's all. It's really nothing to worry about," she finished sweetly.

"I see," he stared at her for a moment, "What did you see?"

Oliver watched as the smile vanished from her features and a worrisome look crossed over her eyes and face, "About that," she began uncertainly, she casted her eyes around the room before landing on Oliver again, "Did Lin-san and his shiki feel anything before I passed out?"

Oliver's frown deepened, "If he did then he did not confide in me of the matter which leads me to believe that he didn't sense anything. Why would you ask that, anyways?"

"Well," she hesitated, "Something cold had settled over my shoulders when I passed out. I think it was the cause of my different dream,"

"Different-?"

"Yes, different," she sighed exasperatedly, "Normally my dreams compromise me of seeing the past and in the first person or in the third person. However, the dream that I saw wasn't in the past but… could it be the future?"

"You've never had pre-cognitive dreams before except for your intuition that is. What exactly happened, Mai?"

"I was standing in the middle of an amusement park, though it looked more of fear-inducing Park then anything,"

"What gives you that idea?"

Mai hesitated again and then sighed, "Well, for starters the park was in total disarray, the number of rides that I got to see were broken and in major need of repairs and besides that the whole air around it didn't seem right as though the place held a lot of suffering. But that doesn't make any sense since amusement parks should emanate the exact opposite of that," she took a deep breath, "Anyways, I saw a kid's train that you usually get at amusement parks and it was dangling half off and half on its tracks that were built in the air. The face of the train was what you usually get- a smiling face- though the face that I saw wasn't smiling," she began hesitating again.

"Yes?"

"It was grinning," she concluded.

"Grinning?" Oliver seemed thoughtful.

"Yes. And it wasn't a normal grin, either. It was…lecherous," she said looking uncomfortable and avoiding Oliver's eyes as she shifted in her seat slightly.

Oliver's eyes flared at the pronouncement and continued in an off-hand way, "So, how was this dream different?"

"You remember the thing that I mentioned settled over my shoulder?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"It was there in my dream as well. And…it affected me- both spiritually and physically. Hence, why arms and knees were grazed since I was wearing a different attire in the dream…that's also strange and it makes me believe that whatever that effected me only did that because it seemed convenient to the thing- whatever it was,"

"So what did this 'thing' do?"

"It pushed me on the ground, yanked me back up by my hair and then pushed me to the entrance of a mirror house and then pulled me back up and the pushed to the ground again making me bang my head on the concrete,"

Oliver frowned at her matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"That's all?"

"Yes,"

Oliver sighed.

"What do you think was the thing that did that? It couldn't be a normal ghost, they wouldn't have this kind of power and not to mention the distance between this place and our position during the time,"

"I agree,"

"This case is going be rather difficult, isn't it?" she groaned.

Oliver didn't answer but stared at her face for awhile before getting back to the monitors, "Make me tea when the others get back here. Don't go alone. Tell the others about this, as well. We don't know what we're facing so it's best not to venture out alone and unprotected,"

"Sure!" Mai answered cheerfully.

"By the way," he turned around to look at her again, "What's your intuition on this place?"

Mai contemplated for awhile, "Its… queer. I'm uneasy and I can feel fear around the house,"

"Is that all?"

Mai looked confused, "I'm not sure…" she looked embarrassed.

"Sorry," she whispered quietly.

Oliver ignored her as the door to the base banged open and a loud and noisy crowd entered the base.

"Mai!" a shrill Ayako yelled as she spotted the girl beside the annoyed looking boss. She made her way over to the girl and dragged her off the chair and out the base.

"I'll see you guys later," Mai sweat dropped as she allowed herself to be hauled out of the base.

"Where are Lin and Madoka?" the young black haired youth asked of the three people gathered around the base.

"They've gone to town. Apparently Lin had to get the car seats all washed up and dried and Madoka accompanied him by saying they could spend the time in the library researching the house," Bou-san informed.

"I see,"

Just then there was a knock on the door and the butler entered the room.

"Shibuya-san, Furukawa-san called to inform that he would be joining you in another one hour," the butler began.

"That would be great," Oliver said off-handedly.

"I'm also here to inform you the lunch is ready and anytime you decide to come to the dining room would do,"

"Yes, thank-you, we'll be there shortly,"

The butler bowed and left the room.

"Hara-san," Oliver began, turning his attention over to the medium, "What do you sense here?"

"There is a poltergeist here but at the moment I can't pinpoint where exactly it is. It's quite adept at hiding but I can still sense it," she paused, contemplating, "Also I can feel certain mixed emotions from it but what exactly these emotions are… I'm not sure,"

"I see…"

"Anyways, Naru-chan. What happened in the van?" Bou-san began.

"It's obvious isn't it?" he said coldly.

"Hey, hey! If you want me to ask Mai then I'll ask her. Don't get like that, seriously,"

Oliver sighed, that was the last thing that he wanted to happen. He didn't want Mai to relive that experience, the girl had been cheerful but he could tell that she had been bothered by the dream as much as he was. So he decided to tell them.

Silence ensued when Oliver was done talking but before anybody could respond to the situation the door banged open and a chatting Mai and Ayako came into view.

Bou-san stood up with a deep sigh, "I want lunch… we should inform Lin and Madoka of this. Could you do that John?" he asked rather lazily.

"Uh- sure! I can do that," he smiled nervously.

So, the others left poor John to deal with calling Lin and went to the dining room to enjoy their lunch.

Mid-way with their lunch, they were joined with Lin and his wife. They were done with dinner and were about to leave when the butler approached Oliver, "Furukawa-san is here and is currently residing in your base. He would like to meet with you immediately,"

Oliver nodded who looked at his team who stood hastily and thanked the butler for the meal as they made their way over to the base with Mai lagging behind.

The dining room they had been residing in had been the spare one on the second floor as the first floor dining room was not in a condition to be used. They made their way down the stairs.

Mai tripped over a rather dusty carpet as everybody made their way to the base.

Due to her clumsiness Mai found that everybody was over at the base and she sighed.

She bounced happily as she banged the door to base to be met with two unfamiliar backs. Luckily for her, they were just introducing each other when she entered.

Everybody turned to look at her as she bounced in.

**A/N: Well, here you are! The fifth chapter! =D**

**Anyways, I wanted to say something about my recent reviews.**

**Thank you for making my day with your reviews- Alexkitkat, kekedia and whos asking. **

**Whos asking:**

**I really appreciate that you love my story but improving grammar is something I want to do regardless of the bad review or not. Anyways, I hope you liked this update.**

**Alexkitkat:**

**I've been speaking English for ten years now and before you ask I'm not ten years old. Lol. I was seven when I started learning it officially. So, that means I'm 17years old right now. ^_^ Anyways, thank you for all the compliments that you gave me, I really appreciated that. If rants are more often like this then I won't mind reading more rants. Lol.**

**kekedia:**

**I'm glad that you like this story and I apologize for not updating Power soon enough. But hopefully you'll be seeing Chapter 9 next, so don't get sad. **

**Other than that, I'm rather worried that this anon reviewer won't lash out on you guys since you stood up for me and I think I do have an inkling as to where it may have come from…**

**Anyways, when I read that review I just needed to justify myself and I normally don't hold such criticism against anybody but the review did seem a little unfair and the more I think about it the more I believe that the person was a hater of me instead of my stories. Nothing like sweet injustice, is there? ^_^**

**Anyways, I hope all of you liked the chapter and don't forget to read and review. Cheers! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Bound:**

**Chapter 6:**

**Case 1: The Seven Deadly Sins:**

**Part 3:**

**Day 1:**

**5:30pm:**

"Furukawa-san!" Mai called happily as she made her way over to the others.

"Taniyama-san, we meet again," the portly old man named Hiro Furukawa called with a sincere smile.

"Ah! Who is this?" Mai asked curiously eyeing the young man beside him.

He was a handsome young fellow. With dark brown hair and hazel eyes and his attire was up-to-date as well. He wore a black leather jacket with a black and white scarf over a white abstract shirt and black jeans with white and black sneakers. Though, unfazed by the man's looks Mai could not help but notice that she got an uncomfortable feeling from looking at him- most probably her instincts were telling her to stay away.

"Ah! I was just about to introduce him before you came bouncing in," he chuckled appreciatively and Mai's smiled broadened if possible, "He is my son, Katsuya," he said rather proudly.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," he flashed a smile at Masako and Mai. Mai raised her eyebrows- another playboy and then she smirked- wait till Yasuhara-kun gets here to see him flirting with Masako that'd be a new sight indeed.

"Same here Katsuya-san," Mai called happily as everybody did the same. This caused him to smile brightly at Mai instead.

Oliver cleared his throat, "I presume you have a reason you brought your son here?"

"Yes! Actually, I've have some business to take care of in another city for some days and it is most unavoidable and it would have been really rude to leave you and team here without a proper host," he bowed apologetically, "So I have Katsuya here take responsibility over your needs. I hope that it won't cause you any problems?"

"That won't be any problem unless… the task at hand could possibly get dangerous and at that point I believe that I can't take any responsibility for anybody getting injured besides my own team here. Unless the accident is due to the fault of one of own, that is. I advice that you stay at your own risk though it is not in me or in my team to leave anyone unattended if the need does arrive," Oliver stated rather business-like.

Hiro Furukawa looked uncertainly at his own son who seemed to be contemplating this situation rather seriously though he didn't take even a minute to respond at glancing at me and Masako and he smiled, "I'll stay,"

Mai groaned inwardly, the last thing she needed for was a flirt to be present at a time like this and when he finds out that Masako is in a relationship with somebody he would no doubt turn his attention to the only single young woman remaining and that was Mai.

Oliver raised his eyebrow, he did not miss the exchange that he passed onto Masako and Mai but he knew that when he finds out that both of them are taken he would no doubt retreat. (A/N: Remember in chapter 3, Naru thought that Mai had found the perfect man hence the new sparkle he had been seeing in her eyes. In Naru's eyes Mai is not single.)

"That would be fine, then" he stated rather coolly.

"If all things are in order then I would be taking my leave then, Shibuya-san?" he extended a hand and Oliver took it briefly.

"I'll be seeing you all later then," he said to everybody and grasped his son by the arm to escort him outside.

Everybody fell in their respected places when they left and immediately a babble of talk ensued forth.

"How come he flashed that smile only at Masako and Mai and not me?" Ayako stated begrudgingly.

"Because you're a married woman" Monk stated rather aggressively, "And your husband is right here. Show some shame, will you,"

Ayako glared at him, "It's not my fault that I want handsome young men to admire my beauty even after I'm married. Besides, you think that I'll cheat on you, you lousy excuse of a husband, you"

"The way you state it I wouldn't be surprised if you were caught in an immoral act like that,"

THWACK! Ayako had hit him on the head following that pronouncement.

Mai sighed, blocking out their conversation as she looked around the room. For some reason she felt restless and agitated and knew that her intuition was pointing her about the aura of the house. The house or spirits here were rather restless and she couldn't help but feel the restless energy that filled this place.

Masako Hara watched Mai closely and knew where her troubled expression was coming from, she too could feel the restless energy of countless of souls gathered here and it unsettled her, "Can you feel it too, Mai?" she asked quietly and the din fell down as they heard those words.

"Feel what?" Oliver questioned as his gaze moved from one medium to the other.

"Restlessness, the spirits here are very restless," Masako stated, covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve.

"Spirits? Didn't you inform before that there is one particular poltergeist here?" he frowned at Masako.

Masako frowned, "It seems that I have been mistaken and it is only now that I can sense these other spirits,"

"Location of these spirits?"

"They're…. they're not here," Mai piped up, "They seem far away as though gathered in the forest surrounding here… I wander what happened to them to cause them such a high level of restlessness,"

Oliver was about to open his mouth to speak but the door to the base was opened and in came Katsuya who smiled after his eyes landed on Mai.

"Hello, I hope I'm not disturbing anything?" he looked at Mai.

Oliver was about to respond rather rudely but Mai beat him to it, "Not at all. Why don't you join us?" Mai was half-hearted but it seemed rude to say anything else so she compromised.

Katsuya's smile broadened at this and he took the empty seat besides Mai, "You're Mai-san, right?"

"That's right,"

"What do you do besides this rather interesting job of yours?"

"I'm a parapsychology student,"

"Um…what is that exactly?"

"It's basically the study of paranormal phenomena,"

"Then your study must be fairly easy, no?"

"Sometimes it is. What about you?"

"I'm a fashion designer,"

"Are you?" Mai asked in surprise, she had seen men fashion designers in television but she had never met one in person.

"Well, I'm completing my degree in another one year," he smiled.

"Young man is a fashion designer," Bou-san was obviously trying hard not to laugh but failed miserably as he burst into laughter.

"Hey, hey! That's rude, Bou-san," Mai pouted at him.

"Sorry jou-chan, I couldn't help it,"

Mai sighed.

"So, Mai-san do you have a boyfriend?" he stated rather casually.

Irritation shot through Oliver at these words as he raised his eyebrows at the words and called, "Mai, tea!"

Mai perked up at the order, "John go with her,"

"Y-yes," the ever nervous John stood up with Mai.

Katsuya watched the pair of them rather dejectedly as he sank in his chair.

Mai and John exited the base.

"So, John how are things going, might I ask?"

"Things are going wonderfully, Mai-san," he smiled.

"I see. Not a woman in sight as ever I see," she teased.

John blushed, "I d-don't feel the need for such a thing. God is enough in my life,"

Mai laughed, the ever innocent John, "I'm only teasing John-kun,"

John laughed nervously, "How about you Mai-san?"

"I've put relationships at a stop for now, they were getting nowhere and I'm glad that I made the decision, I feel like there's nothing bothering me anymore,"

"That was a wise decision," he smiled sweetly.

Mai smiled back, "I think so too. Though, I really I can't wait till Yasuhara-kun gets here and sees that playboy flirting with Masako,"

"You can tell that he's a …playboy?" John asked rather worriedly.

"Yup, sure can! I've dated too many boys and I am rather good at deducing their characters with the help of my instincts as well," she grinned broadly.

"I am glad that Mai-san can do that or I would really hate to see you in tears over boy-matters," he bowed his head.

Mai's heart swelled at these words, "Awwww! John, you're too cute!" she squealed.

John smiled sweetly at the obvious rant of his baby-sister.

"Oh look, here we are!"

They had reached the empty kitchen and they both set out to get the necessary utensils out.

They stood by the stove as the water boiled in the kettle.

"John-san, what do you think of this house?"

"It's a rather uneasy feeling," he stated rather worriedly.

Mai was about to reply but froze. The temperature was decreasing fast and she shivered, "John!"

Immediately John started his prayer but the temperature was dropping at an alarming rate as Mai's breath formed in front of her.

The door banged closed and an unexplainable forced Mai into the kitchen counter and fall to the heap on the floor. She stood up quickly chanting her own version of the chant but it seemed to be doing no good as a fast wind started blowing all around them.

"John! It's not working!"

Mai eyes widened as John was pushed up against the wall with his hands on his throat as though he was trying to grasp at unseen hands, "John!"

Mai watched in horror at his quickly fading color. Mai made her way over to him and started chanting again as her hair was blown out of her face as she prayed for her feet to stay on the ground.

A pan knocked into the back of her head but she didn't cease her chant and as quickly as it had started the wind died down and the temperature went back to normal. John collapsed, blue-faced into Mai's arms, "John!"

"I-I'm o-okay," he chocked.

Mai let out a breath of relief as she rubbed his back soothingly, "Thank goodness. Let's take you back to the base,"

She hauled John into her arms and draped an arm around his waist while she brought his arm around her shoulders. She heaved him out of the doorway and down the hall.

"It's going be to okay, John. Don't worry," she soothed him breathlessly as he panted uncontrollably on the brink of unconsciousness.

After what seemed like eternity she could see the door to the base.

Mai was panting heavily, the weight of John was too much for her to handle. She struggled to open the door and then John sagged unconscious into her bringing her to crouch with him in her arms and their faces barely an inch apart.

Everybody whirled around and their blood froze as they saw the scene before their eyes. To everybody there it looked like the two panting figures were kissing the life out of each other and the first to respond was Monk, "Hey John! You're a priest, man!" he whined on the brink of tears.

"Something's wrong!" Oliver spoke up who had gone rigid at the scene before him. He ran over to Mai and John and sure enough he found the priest unconscious in Mai's arms. He bent down and hauled the weight out of the obvious breathless Mai. He supported John over to the leather sofa and dumped his weight there, "Matsuzaki-san!" he ordered.

Ayako moved forwards to look over at the blond figure.

Oliver turned back to Mai and saw that she had been helped up be Katsuya and he frowned.

"What happened, Mai?"

"Poltergeist-kitchen- attacked us- what else?" she asked still fighting for control as she was helped into a seat by the adamant Katsuya.

Mai let out a breath, "How is he?" she directed at Ayako.

"He'll be fine he just needs to rest that is all," she assured with a smile.

"Indeed, while we're at it- nobody should be alone in this place," Oliver added sternly.

They all nodded, even Katsuya who seemed to have gone deadly white at the incident.

Ayako checked over Mai and when she couldn't find any injuries she relaxed.

Oliver turned back to the monitors deep in thought. What was going on here?

**A/N: Chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to read and review! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Bound:**

**Chapter 7:**

**Case 1: The Seven Deadly Sins:**

**Part 4:**

**Day 1:**

**9:00 pm:**

Oliver sat in a chair looking over his notes. As far as he was concerned there were no amusement parks in this area and hence the problem with Mai's dream. She had first seen a forest which was easily explained by the forest that surrounded this mansion on three sides but where was the amusement park? Mai had never had a dream that was unrelated to a case before and he was certain of the fact that an amusement park must exist despite their being no historical records on it. He would have to send one or two of his fellows out to town to gather information about the place, most probably Yasuhara would be a good choice in this matter. Other than that the information that Lin gathered stated that this house ran through several generations before it was left to rot.

The Raymond family; having run background information on this family he found out that they were social animals; fancy parties, teas, hunting, banquets etc. He was also surprised to find that the family or rather the men of the family preferred men-only parties which seemed a little strange to Oliver. Mainly when English Men held parties they are usually grand and whole families attend the parties rather than just only men. As far as he was concerned men usually don't fancy parties as much as women do. Regardless, the parties that they held were normal parties and he couldn't find anything unusual in the way the things were carried out, nor were there any tragic accidents involving the family or any occurrence that might have taken place in one of the parties. Following that he had checked whether the women of the place were treated and cared for and found that they were treated as any woman of the 1800's were treated by their husbands and family. They also had good ties and he could not find anyone that may have possessed a grudge against the family. He sighed, so who in the name was haunting this place? Their family ties were also good and he had no reason to believe that the sons or daughters of the family held a grudge against their parents or grandparents.

The first generation was the one who built this house, a man by the name of James Raymond. He had been married to Elizabeth Shaw and from their marriage they had five children four sons and one daughter; the house was built in 1810 and the family moved in 1813 when James Raymond was 45 years old and his eldest son, James Raymond Jr. was 15 years old. After ten years at the age of 55 years James Raymond Sr. passed away to leave his property divided amongst his sons but the house that they had lived in was passed on to the eldest son when he was 25years old and hence the second generation began in 1823.

Not long after, James Raymond Jr. married his cousin Rachel West and they had two children: one daughter and one son, Georgia Raymond and George Raymond. Comparatively, James Jr. lived longer then his father, 60 years, having died of a heart attack in 1858 one year after his wife died. After his death, his son, the younger of his two children was 28 years old and the possession of the house was passed onto him since he was the father of a single son, Edmund Raymond, who was 4 years old at the time. George Raymond passed away at the age of 67 in 1953 leaving the house to Edmund who was 43 years old at the time and had seven sons, the eldest Fred Raymond was 20 years old at the time.

When Edmund died 13 years later at the age of 56 the house went to Fred who remained unmarried at the age of 33 years and when he died in 1966. There had been a slight mishap after he died, apparently the remaining six sons argued over who would get the house and apparently none of them expected the will to contain what it did- Fred had sold the house to the government. The other sins apparently taking offence at this left each other's side to their own respective paths in good dignity. The government at the time didn't pay much need to the house but kept it up for sales and basically managed the house so that it wouldn't collapse altogether. There never any propositions to buy the house, though Oliver concluded that that could be due to the fact that no Japanese wanted to live in a western-styled house at the time that and it also being the reason why the government didn't take care of it properly.

The spirit here had to be the one of the Raymond's that passed away here but the identity and reason being unknown all Oliver could hope for was to wait and observe. He would also have to wait two more days for the men that were attacked by the poltergeist to come back to town and meet them at a small hotel with Katsuya since they were too afraid to re-enter the house.

Oliver looked up- the babble of talk that he had so successfully blocked out came pelting back at him as he became aware of his surroundings once more.

Oliver stood up to relieve his back of the strain and stretched. Something caught his eye and he looked at the window- white flecks were falling down from the sky-it was snowing. "Mai," he called.

"Yes Naru?" the girl called back.

"Take temperature readings again- take Monk with you this time,"

"Okay!"

"I- I'll go too!" An over-enthusiastic Katsuya said getting up.

Well, as long as they got the work done he wouldn't have any problems with Katsuya.

"Get me some tea while on your way back," he called one last time as the trio exited the room.

"Sure!" she gave him a brilliant smile before following Monk out the door.

"Your boss…" Katsuya started, "Doesn't seem to be a very happy person,"

Mai smiled, "Well, that's Naru for you,"

"Naru…?"

"That's just his nick-name because he's such a narcissist,"

"But it was Mai-chan here who called him that," Monk informed.

Katsuya laughed, "Mai-san does seem to have a good sense of humor, doesn't she?"

Mai's smile tightened, "Thank-you,"

"You forgot me," Monk pouted.

Mai laughed, "The only thing you're good at is being care-free and getting smacked by Ayako,"

Katsuya laughed.

"Hey, hey! You, cheeky girl, if you don't watch yourself you could get up regretting it," he told her seriously.

"I think you should be taking your own advice, if you watched yourself then Ayako wouldn't argue with you as such," Mai chuckled.

Monk pretended to cry as the other two burst out in fresh fits of laughter.

"Where should we check first?" Monk asked as they stood in the lighted hallway.

"The kitchen, perhaps?" Mai suggested.

"That sounds reasonable," Monk cupped his chin in thought as Kastuya chose to remain silent.

"Let's do that, then"

They moved towards the kitchen with their instruments in hand.

"This is what you guys normally do?" Katsuya asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Pretty much, yeah" Mai set the thermometer at the counter the way it was supposed to be and left it for couple minutes.

"Then getting rid of ghosts?"

"For that we perform exorcisms or a cleansing," Monk informed as he examined the cabinets.

"Yeah, normally we first deter where the paranormal is the highest and then perform an exorcism or a cleansing," Mai stated as she faced Katsuya.

He looked confused, "What's the difference between an exorcism and cleansing?"

"Exorcism is the ritual where the spirit is forced to move forwards, usually violent and dangerous spirits are gotten rid by this method. John and Monk are our exorcists whereas Ayako is the cleanser she is unusually powerful when it comes to using trees," Mai said-forgetting herself.

"You forgot yourself, Mai," Monk said as he examined the floor of the kitchen.

"Mai is an exorcist?" Katsuya looked surprised.

Mai sweat-dropped, "Well, no not exactly; I'm still in training and I'm not as powerful as John or Monk,"

"You're being modest, Mai,"

"It's the truth,"

"I see, so do you have any cool powers as it is rumored?"

"Well, Mai here can dream," Monk paused clearly for an effect.

"And…?"

"She's a lucid dreamer, she sees the past in her dreams and she's getting more useful by the day as contrary to when she started," Monk grinned.

"Don't make it sound like I was useless," she frowned. The thermometer that she had set up beeped as Monk laughed.

Mai noted the temperature on the clipboard, 2 degrees Celsius; she checked the previous temperature for the kitchen found that it had dropped by 2 degrees since the last time. She couldn't determine whether it was because of natural causes or paranormal ones. The last temperature had been taken earlier and the temperature could have easily fallen due to night fall. So the kitchen was safe for now.

"We should move on the rest of the house," Mai concluded followed by agreement on the others behalf.

But before any of them could one more step the kitchen door slammed open to reveal a very irritated Ayako.

"Houshou!"

"What is it? Why are you alone?" The monk asked, clearly on high alert that something had happened.

"I need to go to sleep! Do you realize what dark bags under my eyes would make me look like?" she yelled.

Ayako dragged her husband out the door to gain her beauty sleep and the remaining occupants sweat-dropped.

"We should check the upper floors now," Mai said as silence ensued around the two people remaining behind.

"Yes," Katsuya followed Mai out the door with an unusual spring in his step.

"So, Mai-san, I never got an answer from you…"

Mai looked confused, "Answer…?"

"Yes, I asked whether you had a boyfriend or not?" anticipation filled his voice.

Mai sighed, she'd better make it clear to the guy, "Well, no. I recently broke up with my boyfriend and I'm putting relationships at a halt for now,"

Katsuya's face fell slightly, "I see…"

They had reached the stairs leading to the upper floor. Mai was a little awkward in the company as silence once again settled over them. Even if she tried she couldn't have made this relationship work even if Katsuya-san was really that eager. He didn't look particularly lonely on the contrary she expected him to be the popular kind of boy what with his money and looks. He must also be a popular candidate among other women and she wouldn't be surprised if she found out that he already had a girlfriend. Not that he'd ever tell her if he wanted to chat her up like this.

A peculiar sensation rose in her stomach as they neared where the sealed balcony was located. It was different from what she was used to experiencing on other cases- what was it? A warning? A sign? She frowned. She wasn't clear on what the feeling meant as she stopped just beyond the balcony. Her feet had stopped on their own and the same feeling came pelting back up as she heard Katsuya call her name. Her mind was clouded for some reason. She couldn't think properly as she gazed off into space as she stared blankly at the dark balcony in front of her. Her grip on the thermometer went slack and it slipped from her hands and to the floor. The resounding crash brought her back from her reverie.

Mai blinked and realized that Katsuya had been standing in front of her all the time, shaking her shoulders to bring her back from her daydream.

"Are you alright?" Katsuya asked, worriedly.

Mai was confused, "I-" she broke off again. Her instincts came pelting back up and this time she knew what it meant- fear and dread as her heart started pounding in her chest. Something was horribly wrong.

"K-Ka-Katsuya-sa-san…?" Mai was shivering as she eyed the unusually limp man before her. They had to get out of here but as she extended a hand towards she jerked back in fear- her instincts kicking into action and screaming her to stay away. She couldn't move! Mai's eyes widened in shock as Katsuya looked up with an intense emotion swirling in his eyes, an emotion she was all too familiar with when she gazed into the eyes of her supposed lovers-lust. Mai wanted to run away-something was possessing him but her feet were jammed firmly in place as she shivered uncontrollably.

A grin stretched across his face and Mai was dreadfully reminded of the kid's train she had seen in the amusement park.

_No! _

Katsuya lumbered forwards and her gut was hollering her to get out but something had been stopping her from moving.

She couldn't anything as Katsuya pushed her up against the wall- crushing his body to hers; a small squeak escaped her lips as his hands travelled to her neck-caressing it softly.

_No! _

_This was not what she wanted! _

_She just wanted to run away! _

_She wanted the others to find her and stop this torture from happening! _

Tears welled up in her eyes but they froze as they escaped her eyes. Mai's breath was rigid and ragged as it fogged up in front of her.

Katsuya brought his face close to hers and their cheeks connected as he breathed hotly in her ear and she felt a shiver of dread pass through body as the scent of cologne reached her nose.

_No! Help! _

_Somebody help!_

She just wanted to die at this moment right now so she didn't have to face the humiliation and shame after it was done.

_Let me die!_

_Please, just let me die! _

_I don't want to do this!_

Katsuya's hands travelled to her chest and she gasped as he caressed it firmly.

_NO!_

She felt so tainted and dirty already.

_Please! Somebody! _

_Stay away from me!_

Her strength had drained completely and even if she wanted to escape desperately she could never have managed it. Her knees gave way but she felt herself being hoisted back up by a firm arm around her waist and into the chest of the man before her.

_Don't do this!_

She felt hands travelling over her body through her jacket as the hands moved to pry the offending object out of the way.

_NO! _

Nothing came out of her frozen blue lips as she felt the movements getting more desperate and urgent- violating her skin.

_Please! _

_Somebody!_

She felt a knee pry at her legs- not so much as a gasp escaped her as she felt her legs being forced apart.

_NO!_

_Get me out! _

_Don't leave me!_

_Please!_

_Save me!_

_Naru! _

A cry escaped her lips as she remembered him. Oliver had always rescued her.

_Where was he now! _

_Why wasn't he coming now! _

_Why!_

_When she needed him the most! _

_Why!_

The hand moved to her waist inching closer to her core as she felt herself being lowered on the ground…

Oliver sighed; it had been a while since Mai had been gone with Monk and Katsuya. Then the miko had stormed out the base yelling how she needed her sleep. She had most probably gotten to tug Monk out of the grasp of the other two so she couldn't be alone. So, now Mai was alone with Katsuya in this wretched place. He needed tea; he rubbed his eyes tiredly which were slightly red from all his work.

He stood up and stretched. He rubbed his shoulders releasing the rigidness in them. He gazed out the window again and saw that it was still snowing-most probably it'd snow all night and he hoped that it wouldn't get in the way of their route to the city.

Something tugged on his mind. He frowned as he turned to look at the monitors to see whether Mai could be seen in any of them. They were all clean. His frown deepened as he scanned the monitors thoughtfully.

Oliver's head snapped up.

_Stay Away!_

That voice…

He looked around at the remaining occupants of the room and saw that they hadn't reacted to the voice-meaning they hadn't heard it. Realization dawned on him… Mai!

"Lin! Come with me! The rest of you stay here and monitor the situation from here,"

Oliver hurried out the door and Chinese man followed without a question. Something was wrong and all it needed for him to believe was the urgent behavior his young boss as they charged through the house.

They checked the kitchens and the whole of the lower portion before moving upstairs and checking all the rooms.

"Mai!" Oliver called out, expecting to receive a response but nothing but silence crashed in their ears as they waited for a cheerful voice to call back and assure him that she was alright. But no reply came and he made his way quickly to the only area left- the sealed balcony.

They were running now. Oliver could vaguely make out two figures on the floor as a below-freezing temperature hit them like a blizzard. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the figures, what was going on? He squinted and a wall of hate and disgust came crashing through his barrier as his eyes landed on the scene before him.

Katsuya was lying on top of a nearly frozen Mai, who, Oliver realized with disgust had frozen tears trailing down her face. He moved forwards and yanked the brown-haired man away from the figure on the floor. Katsuya went hurling through the balcony and collapsed near Lin's feet who was on the man immediately and knocked him out and put his shiki to the three other occupants beside himself.

Mai's jacket lay discarded on the side. She was shivering madly as the temperature went back to normal. Oliver grabbed the jacket on the floor and put around the crumbling form before him, "N-na-naru…" her voice was weak and harsh as he lifted the girl to his chest and made his way down to the Monk's and Miko's rooms, leaving the man behind him to deal with Katsuya.

Oliver banged on the door with his foot and was met with a sleepy-eyed Monk who opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight of the blue girl before him. He opened the door to let him and Oliver was met with a heated room. The miko had stood up when she had heard the banging on the door and gasped when Oliver entered with a seemingly frozen human statue in his arms.

Oliver placed the girl under the sheets that the miko had pulled back to allow him to lay her there. "Matsuzaki-san," Oliver called out as he moved away from the girl.

"Yes," she called.

"What happened, Naru-bou?" Monk asked rather white-faced.

Oliver shook his head and his eyes landed on the girl again as she called out to him, "N-Na-Naru…"

Oliver moved forwards to hear what she wanted to say, "What is it?"

He knelt down at her head as her breathing hitched, "Mai?"

The girl didn't respond as she started crying, "I…saw…it,"

"What? What did you see, Mai?"

Oliver stared at the girl as she uttered a single word that resounded around the room like a bell and it hit him right in the heart.

"Lust…"

**A/N: Ah! I hope you would forgive me for the delay but I've had pretty busy week. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and things on the case are just starting up…oh yesss! *smirks***

**Anyways, you guys would have noticed that I removed the authors' note that had taken its place at Chapter 5 since I didn't want the numbering to be messed up for the chapters. You could say that I'm a… perfectionist when it comes to things like these.**

**Anyways, don't forget to read and review! =D**

**Till the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Bound:**

**Chapter 8:**

**Case 1: The Seven Deadly Sins**

**Part 5:**

**Day 2:**

**7:00 am:**

Oliver was lying in bed. His eyes were open as he stared at the ceiling, it had been fifteen minutes since he had woken up and now he was lost in thought; Mai had fallen unconscious after she had delivered that little piece of information. That was what had possessed Katsuya…lust. Just what was happening here? This was clearly not the work of a poltergeist, was it the same higher entity that had possessed Katsuya that had influenced Mai's dream? The man had woken up in the base, having no memories of the past night's event. The effect had certainly been caused by PK-LT but that ability only existed in human beings. An ebisu could control spirits and a strong demon, for instance Urado had been able to distort rules of physics to gather victims. Could that be the case here as well? Or were there several spirits here and one of them possessed Katsuya. A spirit that was lustful. The poltergeist couldn't have that effect on a human being. Or had it been purely the emotion that had possessed him? He had never heard of that one before but it sounded rather interesting. Were there several haunting in this place? And if yes then why hadn't they occurred when the house was in renovation? The answer was fairly easy, because there hadn't been a female worker in this place. Would there be any more instances like this but only different? Who would be the next victim? Was there a connection in the targets? First John and then Mai, what thing did they have in common? Both were innocent for their own good. Was that why they were attacked? Or was it due to the fact that they both were kind-hearted? John was nearly strangled whereas Mai had nearly been raped. Rape…that could be due to the fact that Mai was both innocent and pure. Why would the thing here take that away from her? And as for John, Oliver had no doubt in his mind that if had been possible then John would have suffered the same fate that Mai had almost fallen for, but because he was a priest the thing had taken other means to make him suffer.

_Make him suffer…._

Why exactly would it want to make people with pure hearts suffer? What reason did this thing have for doing this to them? He had not found anything would tell him as to why this thing would attack pure people. Or… why it hadn't attacked the not so pure people? Should he look to this fact, instead? He didn't know, at least not this early in the investigation. He would have to put Yasuhara on the case immediately, the boy would be arriving here at 8:00 am sharp and he thanked god that he would be coming in within the hour. With that thought he got up from the bed and headed to the washroom.

Oliver entered the base only to find that Mai was sitting at the couch-white-faced and tired-looking and that Lin was typing away as usual. Mai looked up at Oliver as he entered and gave him a weak smile. Oliver approached her and sat down across from her. He eyed her for a moment.

"When did you get up?"

Mai who had been staring at her feet gazed up at him, "Ten minutes ago," her voice was harsh as though her throat was sore, which was unsurprising since the temperature that she had been last night and without a jacket as well.

Oliver wasn't sure whether he should ask her about what happened last night-it was a delicate subject but he had to none-the-less and in the end it would only help them out in figuring out the case.

"Mai-" he began but was cut off by the frail girl before him.

"I know, I know," she rolled her eyes and sighed, "I think that we should set up a camera in the sealed balcony,"

"Why would you propose that idea? And anyways, that area if off-limits, I am slightly disappointed that you ventured in that area,"

Mai frowned, "Well ask Furukawa-san for permission because I have a hunch that that place is where the problem lies and my instincts carried me there, you should have guessed that much,"

He eyed her sour face for a moment, "What exactly happened?"

"You have thought that was the most obvious thing in the world," her voice was coated with venom.

Oliver glared at her, "I'm being serious, Mai,"

Mai sighed yet again, "When I entered the balcony…something peculiar happened- my head clouded up and I couldn't make out anything let alone my thoughts-"

"You should have listened to your instincts, idiot," Oliver told her sternly.

Mai glared at him, "Let me finish, you conceited brat. My instincts were also clouded up. They were telling me something but I wasn't sure what that had been," she sighed, "Then the thermometer crashed to the floor and I was brought back to earth. That was when my instincts came quite clearly to tell me run away because of fear and dread but something was blocking me and I couldn't even utter a single noise as it started to happen," she averted her eyes, blushing slightly.

"I see. Did you have a dream last night?"

Mai shook her head, "No, nothing,"

"I see,"

Oliver saw Mai shudder slightly. He got up from the couch and made his way to the monitors, hoping that breakfast would be served soon as his stomach gave a light rumble.

The door to the base creaked open to emit the monk, the miko, the priest and the medium with the pink-haired researcher leading the way.

"Hello!" Madoka gave cheery welcome.

Oliver scowled. The last thing he needed was a rowdy crowd around the place where he did his research. The monk fell lazily next to the brown-haired girl and enveloped her in a hug, ruffling her hair, Mai didn't shake him off, on the contrary she buried her face in his chest, "Don't look so glum, kiddo. It doesn't suit you at all," he massaged her hair.

"I know," her voice was shaky, "I'm sorry,"

"Well on the bright side at least we know that Naru-bou is willing to break down doors for your sake," he chuckled when he felt a punch on his chest. Oliver ignored the jibe, his concentration on his notebook as he scribbled the points he had been thinking of earlier in the morning.

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if he actually broke the whole house down while searching for you," Madoka was smiling broadly.

"Madoka!" Mai whined slapping a hand to her red face, Oliver smirked slightly.

"Not to mention that he drinks your horrible tea as well," Monk interjected.

Oliver sighed, that was the last thing that Mai's tea was but knew that he was trying to cheer the girl up.

"Horrible? What you do you mean by horrible you old monk!" the girl yelled flailing her fists.

That worked rather fast, "Hey, hey! I'm just kidding, jou-chan," he sweat-dropped but a part of him looked relieved.

Mai crossed her arms and 'humphed.'

"So, Masako-chan when is the young man coming in?"

Masako put the sleeve to her mouth, "He should be here at 8:00 am."

"Ah! No wonder we got to see your pretty little face this early in the morning," he smirked.

Masako went pink slightly, "That is none of your business, Takigawa-san,"

"Sure, sure! You don't need to be so shy Masako-san," he nodded his head while putting one foot on the table and one arm wound around Mai, "We know how much you two love each other. I wouldn't be surprised if the young man hadn't told you himself to wake up earlier than usual so that he could overcome love-sickness," Monk chuckled as the girl went even more pink.

"Monk! Leave her alone! We all know how much _you _like Ayako. I mean you didn't even protest when she dragged you off to bed and we can all guess why that could be," the brown-haired girl hinted heavily as she smirked at the now red-faced monk.

Masako smirked at that, "Perhaps Takigawa-san cannot control himself when it comes to such matters, how disgraceful,"

"True, True! How well you quoted it Masako-san," Mai nodded her head in approval. The monk spluttered indignantly and the there a whack as red-faced Ayako slapped him on the head.

Oliver smirked, amused by the antics as he lay his eyes on the page before him. These fellows never ceased to amuse him as he remembered all the times that the same procedure happened all over again.

The door opened up in all the commotion to reveal a bleary-eyed Katsuya in the door-way. It was obvious that the man was clearly not one who woke up so early in the morning.

"He-hey everybody," he yawned.

Everybody fell silent as he entered the room and then their eyes fell on Mai who had gone slightly rigid, "Does- does he remember?" she whispered to Monk. He shook his head.

"Ok,"

Mai looked at the man making his way into the base. It was quite unsettling to see the man that nearly done that to her to be walking so casually through the door like that but she knew that it wasn't the boy's fault. He had been possessed at the time and Mai would readily forgive him, she was never the type to keep grudges against people no matter how bad they turned out. She looked up at the man and smiled a sweet smile, "Hello to you too,"

Everybody sighed, that was such a typical thing for Mai- forgiving people who had done bad things to her and yet it could never be helped. The quality was very endearing but sometimes exasperating as well and right now they knew that the brown-haired man could not be blamed for his actions as he had been possessed. Mai was such an amazing person, living as an orphan had not tainted her being and they doubted whether she would ever be tainted and that's why they all loved her, because she was… Mai; their one and only Mai. They had not quite met anyone like her in their life-time… that was partly true- they hadn't met someone like the members of the SPR either, just goes to show how different individuals are.

Katsuya-san moved over to sit beside Masako, apparently the answer he had gotten out of Mai had driven him to give up hope on her since she had put dating to a halt and he doubted very much if he would be given the chance so he turned to the only other pretty medium left.

"You're Masako Hara, right?"

"That's right,"

"You're quite famous,"

"I know that already,"

Everybody smirked, Masako was a handful when it comes to things like these and apparently the annoyance in her voice was evident. She didn't take well to being hit on by men when she was already in a relationship with a very wonderful man. Masako smirked as the vision of mischievous Yasuhara came into her mind. She really wanted to see how he will react to Katsuya flirting with her- that part hadn't happened in their relationship yet.

Katsuya shifted uncomfortably at her tone of voice, "I see," he said awkwardly.

Well…it couldn't hurt to bait her boyfriend, just to see how protective he was of her, "I apologize for my rudeness, but this job _is_ quite tiring. Why don't you tell me more about yourself," she asked, hiding her smirk behind her sleeve.

Everybody gaped at her for a while. Then the women smirked, well Madoka smiled- she wouldn't be capable of a smirk and just one thought ran through their heads at the time – _Masako, you sly girl_.

"Yes, I'm sure that Masako-san would love to hear more about you, isn't that so?" Mai gave her a huge smile which Masako returned, thanking the girl for catching up so quickly and helping her out.

"Yes, yes! Mai-san is quite right," she pretended to blush.

"Well, you shouldn't keep her waiting should you?" Ayako smiled at the man who smiled back-pleasurably flustered at the obvious hints.

"Yes, I can see why Masako-san would be interested in a _man_ like you," Madoka smiled broadly.

The men of the group all stared at the women with dumbstruck expressions, even Oliver and Lin had diverted their attention to the conversation taking place.

"Yes, Katsuya-san is quite a man isn't he?" Mai winked at the man.

"Yes, very true. And quite handsome as well," Ayako purred.

"Yep! Not to mention that he has a bright future ahead of him," Madoka interjected, "Wouldn't you agree, Mai-san and you Ayako-san?"

"Yes, yes! I agree whole-heartedly," Mai smiled brightly.

"Yes, me too! I would have taken to him if Masako hadn't been so interested," Ayako smirked.

They were smiling at each other as the topic of their conversation sat quite flustered in their midst and still the men all stared at them- what was going on here?

The girls giggled but then- the door banged open as Katsuya opened his mouth to speak. In the doorway stood a young man with gleaming glasses and a mischievous smile to boot, Yasuhara-kun.

"Greetings everyone! It is I, Yasuhara-san, did you miss me?"

Immediately Masako shot a pleading look towards Mai which went unmissed by the other women. They sprung into action. Madoka ran forwards and engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug, "Yasuhara-san! You're back!"

"Yasuhara, what took you so long?" Ayako yelled as she too made her way to where Yasuhara was being strangled by Madoka. She wrenched him from her grasp, "Yasuhara-kun will be with me," she said smugly with her nose in the air.

"He most certainly will not! He'll be with me, right Yasuhara-kun?" Madoka smiled at him.

"No! He's mine!"

"Ladies, ladies, please. I know I'm good-looking but please refrain yourselves from indulging me…" Yasuhara said calmly his smile still in place.

"Ah! Katsuya-san what were you going to say about Masako?" Mai egged on.

"That she is really very lovely," he gave her a smile.

"Eh?" Yasuhara's smirk vanished and he straightened his glasses as they gleamed, hiding his eyes.

Madoka flapped her arms, "Yasuhara-kun, let's go get some breakfast," she pulled at his arm dragging him backwards but was tugged on the other arm by Ayako. The men watched the two with amused expressions.

"He'll be going with me," Ayako stated firmly.

"Yes, Masako is quite pretty isn't she? What else do you like about her?" Mai continued ignoring the cat fight from behind her. Masako's mouth was hiding behind her sleeve; apparently she was smirking like mad.

"Yes, she is also very charming and talented,"

"Yes, yes she sure is," Mai nodded her approval, "Wouldn't hurt to go out with a person like her, wouldn't it?"

"Eh?" Yasuhara began again as he tried to wrench his arms from the claws of the two mad women, something he would have never done before. Mai smirked.

"Yes, it wouldn't. What do you say, Masako-san? Would you give me the pleasure of treating you to dinner sometimes?"

Everybody's eyes rested on Yasuhara who had frozen at those words. Madoka and Ayako stood behind him with smirks on their faces, giving him his space now. Yasuhara's face had gone pale and his fists had clenched tightly and his eyes were narrowed as he stared coldly at Katsuya- something they would never have seen prior to this day.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Yasuhara stated rather coolly as he moved forwards to wrench Masako from the couch and push her behind him, hiding her from view. The women shared triumphant looks as the men looked on with amused expressions- so, that's what was going on…women.

Katsuya-san frowned at the man before him, "The question should be who you are? I'm sure Masako-san would take it rather rudely the way you shoved her behind,"

This was getting better than they thought. Apparently, Masako would be thinking the exact opposite of what Katsuya just stated and they shared smirks again.

"Don't call her that,"

Katsuya raised his eyebrows, "And why not?"

"She's a lady; don't ladies deserve to be called by proper names? Apparently you're short on your manners; no one would want someone like that,"

"Let _Masako-san _decide that for herself, shall we?"

Yasuhara glared at the man, something new as well, "Apparently if you had the common-sense of a human being you would have realized that that has already been decided by her and mind you that decision was taken five months ago,"

Katsuya raised his eyebrows in confusion. Then his eyes widened as Yasuhara kneeled down and kissed Masako right on the mouth.

"That's why," Yasuhara concluded after he broke apart, "Stay away if you don't want your butt to be smacked with a probe,"

Everybody stifled a giggle at the pronouncement except for Oliver and Lin- Oliver was looking rather annoyed.

"Don't do that here," Oliver stated coldly as he glared up at the couple.

"Ah! Shibuya-san! Perhaps you wouldn't say that if you were in love with somebody," Yasuhara smirked.

"Apparently, I'm not, meaning I have more control over my emotions than people who show it to the public," Oliver smirked as Yasuhara looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, come on, Naru! Don't be such a jerk," Mai complained glaring at him.

"Apparently Yasuhara isn't the only one who can't control their feelings in public, isn't that so, Mai?" Oliver's smirk widened.

Mai blushed, "That's none of your business, you, egotistical jerk,"

"But Mai surely people would make it their business if they find you kissing in public,"

Mai turned even red, she had never done that nor had she gotten first kiss but Oliver didn't know that, for once, "You don't know that!"

"Don't I?"

"No, you don't!" Mai hmphed and turned her nose in the air away from Oliver.

"I see,"

"Come on, let's leave the loveless here and get some breakfast shall we?"

Everybody agreed rather enthusiastically as they exited the base leaving Oliver, Lin and Katsuya behind who chose that would be the best course of action.

"Let's go out in the snow after we have breakfast," Mai yelled enthusiastically.

Oliver sighed, it'd be a waste of time trying to get them back inside but he would do it when the need would arise after all they were here for solving a haunting and not playing in the snow…Trust Mai to come up with something childish like that. Well…at least she was back to her usual cheerful self regardless of last night's events and he frowned very well aware of the fact that the man who had nearly done that was right here regardless of possession or not. He also had to send Yasuhara to the city to gather information, he was rather good at it and maybe he'd send Madoka along too, the pair could work magic at the best of times when it came to researching. With that hopeful thought in his head Oliver went back to his notes.

After a healthy breakfast the team trudged out to the backyard wearing gloves and scarves and boots to help them maneuver through the deep snow. Yasuhara stood beside Masako who was holding his hand and they gazed at the childish ministrations of the monk and the miko.

"Yasuhara-san," Masako began.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize for earlier," she covered her mouth with her sleeve as she looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"That was not your fault; I do not blame you," he frowned, "Though I am seriously considering smacking his butt regardless of what I say," he smiled when he heard her giggle softly.

"Yasuhara-san," Masako began again, he looked down at her slightly shy face, and he caressed her cheek and leaned down and touched his lips with hers softly. They didn't get far in their moment when they were bombarded by four heaps of snow balls. Masako staggered slightly in Yasuhara's chest, he steadied her by gripping her shoulders.

"Hey, you two! Come back to earth! We came here to snow ball fight not do the exact opposite!" Mai yelled at the them as she raised a gloves hand in the air.

"Mai-san!" Yasuhara-san called the girl, a smirk played across his lips, "If that's what you want then that's what you'll get!"

"I'd really like to see you try Yasuhara!" Mai smirked.

"Oh I you will, Mai-san, you will," his smirk was slightly evil, "Are you coming, Masako-san?"

"I'd pass the offer. I want to see you play," she smiled softly.

"That's what I'll do, my dearest," he smiled at her brightly. He moved forwards to join the rest of them in their fight.

**10:00am:**

They were at it for such a long time that Oliver himself came trudging down the steps looking really annoyed to call them back to work. He eyed the scene before him darkly: there were three walls of ice encompassed throughout the yard and each member resided behind it only Masako and John stood to the side looking at the fight with a slight smirk on her face. Apparently Mai was playing solo as Madoka and Yasuhara and Monk and Ayako had paired up to hit snow balls at their chosen targets. Such things were what grown- ups were doing- every person involved in the fight was over 20. _Really?_ Oliver thought exasperated as he saw a well-placed ball from Mai hit the Monk square on the face and he sprawled backwards on the ground in a dazed heap as laughter erupted throughout the yard. Oliver eyed the pink happy face of a brown-haired girl rather critically as he watched her for a second.

"Hey! You grownup children! Recess is over! It's time to get back to class," Oliver called through the air as the others halted in their ministrations and their faces fell slightly. They trudged to him rather reluctantly as they gathered a feet ahead of him.

"Get back to work. Madoka and Yasuhara I need you two to run to the city and gather as much information as possible, any gossips, any rumors about the house or the owners of the house would do. Other then that I need you to find out if there are any amusement parks here. Gather as much as possible and meet here by lunch,"

"Yes, boss!"

"Good, I need the rest of you to run an exorcism in the sealed balcony. Got that?"

"Yes!"

Oliver turned back to the house and started back walking towards the house. He only managed a few feet before something cold him right in the back of his head and he heard the others laughter as he turned his cold stare on the person who was laughing the hardest- Mai, "Yay! I got Naru! I got Naru!"

Mai was jumping up and down in happiness. Oliver eyed her for a second-her happy face causing him to frown as the another flutter of his stomach occurred- his heart started beating rather fast and his mouth went dry as he heard the sweet laughter of Mai echoing in his head like fireworks. His eyes widened slightly- adrenaline? Why would adrenaline run through him like this? He blinked as others laughter brought him back to earth. Something flared inside him as he Mai's face stood up from the others and a bout of recklessness took over urging him forwards.

Mai was rather caught up in her laughter and she shrieked as a cold snowball hurled right in the middle of her face and she fell on the ground in confusion. She groaned as she looked up and saw a smirking Oliver walking away from the sight and the others stared at him with hanging mouths.

"Wha-what happened?" Mai asked dazed.

Satisfied with his achievement, Oliver walked back to the house, his heart still beating wildly… Mai was so beautiful.

**A/N: Hahaha! How was that? Eh? Liked it? Loved it? Do tell, please!**

**And I was wondering whether you guys could tell me how the case was going? Do you like it? Does it pique your interest? Is it suspenseful? Tell me! ^_^**

**Don't forget to read and review! And spread this story to other GH fans! That'd be much welcome and appreciated! Thank you! =D**

**Cheers! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Bound:**

**Chapter 9:**

**Case 1: The Seven Deadly Sins:**

**Part 6:**

**December 18:**

**Day 2:**

**10:30 am:**

Oliver Davis was a very unhappy man. The frown on his handsome features was proof of the fact. He brought a hand to his chin to contemplate the sudden situation. He stood near the sealed off balcony the rest of his remaining group excluding Yasuhara and Madoka stood off to the side as they considered the situation themselves. Katsuya was standing right at the back of the group, a look of discomfort and worry etched over his features. He could see that they were all eyeing their boss with worried looks, except the tall man with the emo haircut whose face showed no emotion non-the-less, as though expecting him to come up with an answer out of thin air. The hand that had cupped his chin stretched out and touched the air in front of him, his hand collided with a solid wall – how crude – he smirked, his unhappiness vanishing as a surge of thrill and curiousity ran through his blood. That was why he loved ghost hunting, it was this reason – the thrill of a mystery, the need to solve it, the need to use intellect and logic – that made him love ghost hunting with a passion that he could never associate with a human being except his twin. Ghost hunting brought him the love that he had missed since Gene's demise. So the question here was – how to overcome this barrier? Would an exorcism work? If that were the case then who should he use? He turned around to face the group behind him and automatically his eyes landed on Mai – clad in a bright pink top that fell just beyond her kness with balck leggings, a black upper, a pink and black scarf, a pink top hat and black pumps with a little pink bow at the end dotted with black spots. No, he would not use her, the fact that she had been a target of an attack drove him further in his conclusion that using her could prove fatal and that was a risk that he was not willing to take and that included John as well. So his best option would Takigawa but foremost he had to make sure whether there was a spirit or spirits unknown here.

"Hara-san, do you sense anything here?"

Masako looked worried as she shook her head, "Nothing."

"Nothing! How could there be NOTHING here?" Ayako yelled at the top of her voice.

"It seems that the poltergeist and the several spirits that Hara-san had sensed here are quite adept at hiding themselves. This is quite an interesting situation, isn't it?" Oliver seemed to be musing to himself, he looked up and his eyes again landed on Mai, her face was etched into one of worry and fear, "Mai?"

"Just… Just an uneasy feeling, that's all," She casted her eyes on the floor in disappointment, he eyed her for a little longer before averting his gaze on Lin.

"Lin?"

Lin shook his head, "Nothing,"

"I see…"

"So, what are we going to do, Naru-bou?" Takigawa voiced out, his face which was usually pulled into a careless grin now showed a serious man, this did nothing to improve the situation as a heavy silence fell over the group and Katsuya shifted uncomfortably. Oliver was still in deep though util he broke free from his reverie and his head snapped up.

"We should try an exorcism. Takigawa you will do us the honor, everybody else move back," Oliver snapped in a commanding voice as he too stepped away from the barrier and made his way to the group that had retreated further back, his feet made their over to the destination – Lin. His feet stopped of their own accord when he reached Mai and he frowned as he glanced down at her from the corner of his eyes, she was concentrating solely on the monk and took no notice of him as he too turned around to see the exorcism. The little episode at the backyard earlier had him a litle troubled – it had been illogical of him to behave in the way he did which had resulted in a snow-balled assaulted Mai. He was also bothered by the fact that his heart had raced and his mouth had grown dry as the sound of Mai's sweet laughter had crashed over his ears and senses, he had also dimly noted how 'beautiful' Mai had looked as she laughed at the fact that she had got Oliver unawares by the snowball – that laughter is what had driven him up the wall, though he didn't know why it would have been so, he sighed pushing these thoughts out of his mind. He'd think about this later – later as in after the case was over. He couldn't afford to get distracted at this critical stage. With that he turned his concentration to the scene taking place.

The Monk started chanted his acalantha chant with his fingers poised in front of his chin, his face sweaty with concentration as an odd tension filled the room – everybody held their breaths and their bodies tensed up as the chant progressed with seemingly no effect, but they knew better then to judge the unresponsiveness of the entity. Then it started. The house gave a violent lurch and everybody lost their balance and on to the floor as the shaking didn't cease. The chant died down but the house was still shaking didn't die down. Oliver extended a hand towards Mai and grabbed her left wrist as the house gave a second lurch. Mai shrieked as she was pushed to her right and into a wall head first, the hand on her wrist coming with her but the hold did not falter as littled stars erupted in her vision and she clutched her aching head with her right hand. She also felt something black sidle past her left eye and towards the figure that had been clutching her wrist – the hand left her wrist abruptly but not before she could register the alarmingly high temperature that the hand had emanated. She jerked her head to her left and she was met with the slowly stirring figure of Oliver – he had a fever.

Oliver stirred, the searing pain that had ripped apart through his skin fading away and leaving an after-effect in its wake. His head felt heavy and his thinking seemed slower than usual and his body seemed to be radiating a lot of heat and his throat felt sore – not good, he had a fever. His throat seared and he coughed, his cheat hurting painfully. He felt a small hand on his burning forehead; he looked up to be met with light brown eyes showing undisguised worry and concern. He didn't look away – he couldn't look away even the intense emotions in them were unbearable for him to watch.

"Mai…" his voice came out raspy and hoarse and another coughing fit overcame him.

"You're sick," the extremely worried voice of Mai reached his ears. No, he couldn't let this get in the way. He was the target now and he had a very good idea as to why he was being targeted. The entity had put his pride in stake now and ensuring that he had fever would definitely affect his performance, well he'll just have to show who the boss was around here. But a fussy Mai was the last thing he needed right now. He couldn't let this entity hurt his pride and if that included pushing Mai away then he'd do that, no one could convince him to change his mind when it came to his pride let that person be Mai or anyone else. He wouldn't hurt her but he couldn't let her have her way either.

"I'm fine, Mai," he pushed himself to stand even though his body was protesting the opposite. He looked over at the damage, everybody was getting up off the floor and he could see the monk crouched in front of the barrier his hand touching thin air – the exorcism hadn't worked, "Right, let's try this from a different approach. Everybody back to base."

Fury blazed through Mai's eyes, she couldn't let Oliver do this to himself, she just couldn't – he could end up dying if he didn't look after himself, "But Naru! You have a fever, you should rest - "

Oliver cut her off, "I'm fine, Mai. We need to get back to work,"

"But Naru! How can you work if you're sick? You can't do that – you just can't!" Mai clenched her fists to her chest her face was distraught with worry and concern.

"Mai! I can look after myself, you don't have to worry yourself over me," his voice stern but his voice was still raspy and sweat covered his forehead and his stumbled slightly but he felt small hands trying to support his weight. He righted himself, "Mai! I told you I'm fine! How many times do you want me to repeat that to get it through that thick skull of yours?" He pushed her hands away roughly.

Mai gasped and brought her hands to her chest as though wounded as tears filled her eyes. No, he hadn't meant to hurt her but she had been nagging him and he snapped. He heard a small sob escape her lips and they quivered in a slight pout – guilt pelted his heart at the sight of a single tear cascade down her cheek. Then anger blazed her features and she yelled at the top of her voice.

"Fine! See if I give a damn! You could rot in hell for all I care!" she stomped her foot angrily and then the next thing he knew was a sobbing Mai running down the corridor and away from sight. Several people made to follow her but his sharp and indifferent voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Leave her be. If you go after her I'll take you off the case since you find the wild emotions of a supposed mature woman to be more important than the current situation that could cost people their lives?" his voice was icy and cold and the group cringed at his tone. He didn't make eye contact with any of them as he turned to inspect the barrier for himself, afraid that they might see the guilt and regret in his eyes. A familiar emotion coursed through his veins as the image of the shattered and hurt Mai crossed his mind; an emotion that he had felt on the first case he had taken with Mai – self-hate, but this time it was much, much stronger …

Mai was running down the corridor in a fury of tears and sobs as her breath came painfully to her searing chest. She was on the stairs when she tripped over her own feet and landed two steps below, painfully. She rolled down the stairs with small thumps her tears flying all around her as she crumpled, faced-down at the foot of the stairs – her tears spilling on the wooden floor. Her body was aching painfully from the fall and she could feel a bump forming on her forehead which had already sustained enough injury with her collide with the wall during the exorcism. She cried silently as the sobs came uncontrolled now. This was one of those times when love for Oliver was turned into a blinding hate on her behalf and that's what she felt – hate. Hate at the man that she loved who had pushed her away despite her efforts to be his friend regardless of her feelings for him. She hated the fact how she had not been able to fall in love with another man because of him. She even blamed her stalkers on him – she was beyond the boundary of reasonability at this point. She hated how she was so drawn towards him and he failed to notice and acknowledge the little things she did for him because she loved him and she couldn't help it sometimes. She hated how her heart would always beat like crazy whenever he would give her that rare smile of his – which she had grown to love and cherish much more then Gene's constant warm smile, she still loved it but not in a way she loved Oliver's but right now she hated that about him. She hated his every being, even the good side that seemed to present sometimes. She hated how he would be caring at one point and then mean the next second. She hated that she loved him so much. She hated that her feelings weren't returned and that hurt her a lot and this time she even hated the hurt that now. She hated everything about him and a certain wrath over took her. She wanted to beat the pulp out of him so badly. Wrath!

The air stirred around her but consumed by her hatred and wrath she did not notice the chandelier overhead creak ominously. Something plagued Mai in the back of her head and she looked up when she heard a small creak overhead. She wiped her tears and sat up on her haunches. She looked around the place trying to find the source of the creaking her hate and wrath fading away due to the situation. She knew something wasn't right and she could feel something slide in the area – a strong, demonic aura ate at her insides as her eyes widened in fear. Something cold touched her ankles and she squeaked in surprise as the cold – were they hands? She couldn't tell – dragged her into the centre of the chandelier which was swinging back and forth as though it'd come down at any second. _No! _She was pushed on her back as the chandelier swung more violently and then she heard a snapping noise as though the restrain holding the chandelier in place had given way. What happened next was in slow motion – she screamed as the chandelier came swinging down, agonizingly slow – she rolled over so she was lying on her stomach, her hands falling on top of her head to protect it and all this time her screams hadn't ceased as the glass shattered all around her with a shockingly loud shattering. Mai had managed to avoid much of the glass by rolling over on her stomach which had ended her lying in the middle of the chandelier which was devoid of glass. She had also felt an iron chain fall on her when the glass had shattered. Glass was stuck in her hair, clothes and skin cutting her on her arms, hands, legs, back and the back of her neck some of which were already covered in bruises from her fall from the stairs. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her heart beating wildly as she sobbed silently – the energy in her body draining, making her much colder then she already was …

Oliver knew, when he heard that scream rent the air apart, that it was his entire fault. Then that scream had been followed by a glass shattering sound and his heart stopped for a moment when silence greeted his ears after – dreading the worst. He was running down the corridor regardless of his fever-ridden body, he had to make it to her. He just had to as the others followed behind him.

He stopped at the top of the stairs, his breathing heavy as he stared at the shattered chandelier lying in the middle of the lobby and a small figure lying unmoving in the middle of the entire ruckus. He ran down the steps, his feet touched something wet and with another bout of self-hate overtook him as he realized that the something wet were Mai's tears. The others stopped at the top – the scene making them loose their blood but Oliver ran to the figure, his feet scrunching on the broken glass. He pulled Mai out from the middle – she was still crying but her eyes were closed. She opened her eyes as she felt herself being hauled into strong arms and saw that Oliver was carrying her bridal style, minding her injuries as his hold on her was very gentle. "Naru…" she breathed out, her voice was weak as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

How could she hate this guy? How? How could she ever think that she could ever hate him? How? He was such a wonderful man, regardless of everything he did, in the end he was the most amazing man she had ever met. She brought a shaking hand to touch his cheek – it was still hot, he looked down at her, his eyes were unguarded and she could easily see the guilt and regret swirling in them, she gave him a watery smile, "It's not your fault … I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run off like that. Don't blame yourself … please. I won't like that …" her voice trailed off as she buried her head in his shoulder as he brought her to her room.

_This girl … _

He stayed quiet, how could he not blame himself? It was his fault that Mai had run off in the first place. But, this girl insisted that it was her fault. How could forgive people so easily? How? How did she manage to have a heart like that? How? Something stirred in his heart at these thoughts. It was a flutter – a moment of weakness – a moment that he didn't quite understand … drawing him closer to the girl in his arms. Why was she having this effect on him? Why now? Why not sooner? Why not later? What did this mean? Again Oliver was pelted with countless questions all interrelated with the episode in the backyard. He sighed again; he'll think about that later, he had more pressing matters on hand.

He opened Mai's bedroom door, the others following behind noisily. He placed Mai gently on her bed, he drew back to look at her – she was staring at him owlishly – his heart and stomach both did a flutter – she looked so cute regardless of the tears that were still etched on her cheeks. She wiped them away, "Thank you," she gave him another watery smile, "Rest … look after yourself, you're sick, please,"

Oliver stared at her, new emotions swirling in the pit of his stomach, he ignored them, he'd think about it after the case. He nodded, "I will," his voice was quiet and hoarse. He turned away from her to look at his employees, who were staring at the two of them with gaping expressions. Ayako moved forwards to check on Mai when Oliver gave her a pointed look.

"So, what happened, Mai?" Ayako asked. Oliver who had made to retreat halted at her words – he had forgotten about that, how could he forget? He sighed, never mind …

Mai related her story with her family. They all gaped at her as Ayako tended to her wounds rather viciously. Mai winced for the sixth time when Ayako dabbed at a particular nasty bruise.

"Rest for now … I'll get the others to look in on it," Oliver made to exit the door, coming to a decision …

**1:00 pm:**

Oliver was sitting in bed, resting, as he had promised Mai, still conducting orders from his perch through the means of walkie-talkies. Yasuhara and Madoka had come back half-an-hour earlier, bringing countless of information from the people of the city. There wasn't any information on any amusement park anywhere in the city which was disturbing – it was the first time that Mai had had a dream that seemed as though it was unrelated to the case. He frowned deeply, if not in the city then could it be hidden? Perhaps in the woods? That seemed possible, so should he send a team out to scout the forest? Perhaps, tomorrow, after he's met with the victims of the haunting. He sighed, leaning his head backwards on the head of the board and closed his eyes. His fever hadn't gotten any better and he was getting rather hungry as well. He wondered when lunch would be ready; he was getting rather distracted with his stomach grumbling constantly. His mind wandered off to Mai and her smiling face came to his mind. What was that? But before he could think more on that he heard soft footsteps outside his door, he snapped his head up as the door creaked open.

Mai came in, her hands laden with a silver tray. She gave him a dazzling smile, "Naru!" She bounced in happily, an image of radiance that seemed perfect with the laden silver tray in her hands. She put the tray on the coffee table beside his bed and plopped down on the armchair after bringing it up to his bed and brought the tray into her lap.

"Mai, what are you doing here?"

"Bringing you lunch, of course," she opened the lid of a dish to reveal a colorful vegetable soup residing within its boundaries with a light steam swirling over it.

"I didn't know that soup was on the menu,"

"It wasn't,"

He studied her for a moment, "You made it,"

"That's right!" she smiled again.

"I didn't know that an idiot like you could cook," his voice was full of amusement as she flushed slightly – although the fact that she had cooked him hit him strangely in the heart and he couldn't help but like the idea of Mai cooking his food.

"Well, I can! So, there's no need to flatter yourself," she stated with her nose in the air. She grabbed a spoon and loaded it with soup and brought it to Oliver's mouth, he gave her an incredulous look.

"Mai! I can eat own my own," but he was cut off as a searing hot liquid was forced into his mouth and he coughed on the hot liquid, his eyes tearing up with the hotness. He glared at her pointedly but she just wagged a mocking finger in front of his nose, "Now, now Naru, its bad manners to speak with your mouth full of food,"

He forced the spoon out of her hands and pulled the bowl out of her slack grip, "Hey! That's mean!"

Oliver smirked as he brought the spoon to his lips, "You're living a life of deceit,"

"I wouldn't be living a life of deceit if _certain people _didn't feel the _need _to deceit innocent, young women like me!"

"_Certain people _wouldn't feel the need to deceive innocent, young women like you if you weren't so innocent and young in the first place," he tasted the soup, it was good. A light happiness – a new happiness filled him as he sat there eating Mai's cooked soup as he had a rather pointless argument with a certain young brown haired woman.

"Is it _bad _to be innocent?"

"If you get deceived then apparently it is," his voice was smug as he continued to drink the soup.

"Why you -" she didn't complete her sentence but stomped her foot angrily making the tray in her lap wobble dangerously, she brought her hands hastily to steady the tray. Oliver gave her a rare smile as she glared up at him. Mai hmphed, looking away with her nose in the air her cheeks tainted pink. Oliver's smile turned into a smirk as he casted his eyes on the now half-empty bowl of soup.

"What are the others doing?"

"They're having lunch," her face was still turned away from his.

"You didn't have lunch,"

"I already ate,"

Mai looked at Oliver as he sighed, his head was bowed, and a frown played on his lips. She got up and placed a hand on his forehead, he was better than before but he was still warm. He looked up at her with expressionless eyes, they stared into each other's eyes until he looked away and she retracted her hands back to her lap. Her eyes landed on the rest of the contents that she had brought with herself: a glass of water, some medicine, a small towel and a bowl of cool water. She looked up to see that Oliver had finished his soup; she scooped the bowl from his grasp and laid it on the tray. She handed him the glass of water and the medicine, "You should take those. It'll help with the fever,"

Oliver gulped the medicine down wordlessly.

"Lie down," she had stood up with towel in her hand which was dripping slightly.

He complied and he felt the soothing cool towel touch his forehead, he sighed – what a relief. He closed his eyes against the brightness of the room and before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep.

**5:50 pm:**

Oliver opened his eyes. His fever was gone, he was sure of the fact. He felt much better than before. He sat up something fell from his forehead and he looked down to be met with the wet towel that Mai had placed on his forehead earlier. A figure was sleeping soundly in the armchair and he looked over to be met with a Mai whose head was lolling back, her mouth was slightly open as she breathed serenely. She looked peaceful but he knew better then to trust that image of peace, Mai could be having a dream for all he knew. He stood up and stretched, he was right – his fever was gone. He walked over to Mai and shook her awake, she jerked awake, "Naru! Is there something that you need? Are you feeling alright? What happened?" She sat up as Oliver drew back.

"I'm fine. My fever's gone," she got up and placed her hand on his forehead and withdrew it quickly with relief etched on her features.

"I'm glad," she smiled a sweet smile at him, "I'll leave you to change,"

She exited the room.

Oliver made his way over to the base after a bath and a change of clothes – he was ready start ghost hunting again. Everybody looked up at him as he entered the base, he got to work immediately, "What's the update?"

"The house has been silent since the attack on Mai," Lin cut right to the point.

"What about the barrier?"

"It's still there; we haven't tried anything new for fear that it might prove risky,"

"I see …"

"We aren't making much progress in this case are we?" Yasuhara voiced everybody's thought, "There isn't any family history that could tell us anything about the reason of this haunting and if there is then it has been very well covered. The thing that can help us right now is Mai-san's ability but she doesn't seem to be having many dreams here. The few that she has had tell us nothing or little about the history or the reasons of the haunting. I just hope that we get a clue soon enough,"

Yasuhara's words were met with complete silence; he was right.

"Where do we go on from here?" the Monk asked turning towards Oliver.

"Where, indeed? We at least know what kind of victims its choosing from us,"

"We do?" Mai asked, confused.

He gave her an incredulous look, "Of course we do. From us its choosing the morally pure people that are Mai and John,"

Eveybody looked at him in surprise except for Lin. Oliver sighed, "Surely, you should have noticed it,"

"No, we didn't," Mai voiced out, "Anyways if it really is attacking morally pure people then the men who came here for renovation were morally pure?"

"As to that I'm not sure, we'll know that when we meet them tomorrow. Other then that I think that something different had been haunting them and something else is haunting us,"

"Multiple hauntings? Then have we only faced one of them or both of them?"

"We faced both. The attack at the kitchen was caused by the poltergeist that we are aware of and then the last two attacks and the barrier were caused by another entity, which, I believe is the higher of the two,"

"Then it could control the poltergeist as well?"

"That is my belief. Most probably the poltergeist has been in control by the entity from the start and the other spirits as well. I think that whatever is here has been using pawns and hasn't faced us itself," he looked worried for a second before his façade was back in place.

Mai's head snapped to the ceiling, a peculiar urging over taking her. Her instincts were urging her to go to the sealed balcony. Why all of a sudden? She didn't know but she knew better then to not listen to her instincts. "Naru! We have to get to the sealed balcony," Mai's sharp voice was met with silence as she glared determinedly at Oliver.

"Instinct?"

"Yes,"

"Let's go then,"

"Takigawa, Lin and John come with us. The rest of you stay here,"

They group of five exited the door.

At the balcony they were met with a peculiar finding – the barrier was gone.

"You don't think that it's a bait do you?" Mai asked worriedly as the men inspected the balcony for anything funny.

"Even if it is then we're going to take it,"

Mai gaped at Oliver, "Do you think that that's wise?"

"Not in the least," Oliver turned away from her as he inspected the walls for anything. Mai looked at the wall that Oliver was inspecting and ran her hand over a particular spot that her eyes had landed on; it was slightly dented but the change was so thin that you could have missed it very easily.

"There's something here," she called out as she fingered the dent.

Oliver walked over to her and inspected the dent himself with a frown, "We should break this," he put a little pressure on the dent, "Lin, get the required tools,"

Lin and Takigawa left to get the tools while John, Mai and Oliver waited behind. Oliver and John proceeded with inspecting the balcony while Mai stood off to the side, she was uncomfortable for a particular reason – it felt as though she were betraying someone or something. She really did not want to dwell on what the something could be. She had had too many experiences where this entity was concerned and she didn't like it at all. She shivered, a cold wind was blowing outside which made its way in through the broken balcony. Lin and Takigawa came back with a drill and an already connected extension. Lin got to work immediately after Mai stepped away to where Oliver stood, she bumped into him slightly but her gaze was concentrated solely on the procedure taking place. Fear ate away at her insides as her stomach contracted with nerves. She didn't have a good feeling about this.

The drill started and the dent crumbled away to reveal a large cavity that seemed empty at first but –"There's something in here," Takigawa made to dwell his hand in but Mai's screech stopped him.

"Don't touch it! It's dangerous!" Mai yelled stepping forwards and pushing the Monk back protectively.

"Mai," the Monk gasped. She moved forwards but Oliver's restraining arm stopped her from moving.

"Naru, don't touch it!"

"So, it's okay for you to do it?"

"It's not the same … please don't do it,"

Oliver ignored her as he moved forwards but Mai beat him to it. Her arm lunged into its depth.

"Mai!" Oliver yelled, he ran forwards and pushed a gasping Mai behind who was clutching a large square board in her hands. The board fell on the ground as Mai let go of it and collapsed into Oliver's chest – unconscious.

**Mai's Dream:**

She was standing in the middle of the lobby where the chandelier had collapsed on her. This time the house was different; the lobby was furnished so much that it would have been a feat in itself if you made it through it without breaking anything priceless. Though, the taste seemed a lot out of date; that wasn't surprising since the last owners had been here in 1800's. Currently the lobby was in semi-darkness and no one was in sight. She turned her head towards the stairs where she could hear a slight movement. She could see a tall, dark figure at the top of the stairs – there was something in the crook of its arm. Mai made her way over to the figure that was busy writing something on a long piece of paper. The figure looked to be in the 30's. He was muttering constantly. Mai edged closer to hear the words.

"Must … let it continue, yes, yes, yes," Mai shivered at the tone of his voice, it was icy and deadly and she could barely make out the man's features, "cover it up, yes, yes, yes a memory spell … excellent … won't know what hit them … ah, a sacrifice … perfect …" his voice faded into light chuckles and fear clawed up Mai – what was this man doing? But whatever it was she didn't have a very good feeling about it.

The figure shifted. Mai gasped and recoiled from what met her eyes; the man's face was contorted into that of a malicious grin, his eyes showed a slightly manic gleam. The person was a foreigner, an English man as she recalled properly and would have been quite handsome if it hadn't been for the grin. The figure was now standing and made its way over to where the sealed balcony was with a drunken stupor.

Mai followed. The figure loomed ever closer to the balcony which was in perfect condition from what it was in Mai's time of life. He made his way over to a broken section of the wall – the same place she had discovered the square board and her eyes fell on the object in the crook of his arm – it was square. The man proceeded to discard the square object and the piece of paper in the cavity. He drew back with a wheezy chuckle that sent goose bumps on her skin. She shifted closer as he drew another object a silver knife with carvings in a language she didn't understand. He brought the knife to his tongue and slid it slowly on his tongue in a disgusting manner which made Mai shiver again as the blood from his tongue spread across the blade. There was something different about the way that the blood seeped across the blade – as though the blade was absorbing the blood - and sure enough the blood seeped into the letters that she had not understood and the blade started glowing a purple aura.

The man laughed and now the laughter was loud instead of a dark chuckle. There was an odd force around the place that seemed to be emanating from the blade and then spread slowly across the whole house and she could even feel it vibrating inside of her. She shrieked as the force rented the air apart with a tremendous force, she could also hear the sound of a cracking wood and knew that the balcony was breaking from the force of what she had recognized as a demon. There was a thud and the laughter died down and there was a creepy sound as well and she could make out the cavity sealing itself and forming the small dent that she had noticed. Mai screamed as darkness descended upon her.

_This was … a curse..._

**A/N: There's one massive chapter for you! Yay! My longest yet! How great am I? Eh? **

**Anyways, I'm wrapping up the case in the next few chapters … awesome … eh?**

**Anyways, there's something important I wanted to tell the avid readers and lovers of my other two stories: Power and Threads. I'm putting them on hold for until my summer vacation, but be reassured I WILL complete them. I'm just busy with my studies. But I will be updating Love Bound since it's my main story and it'll get quite long … so happiness over here, right? I'll be updating it once or twice a week but that's also not a guarantee. **

**Anyways, will see you next week! Bye- bye! And don't forget to read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Bound:**

**Chapter 10:**

**Case 1: The Seven Deadly Sins:**

**Part 7:**

**December 19:**

**Day 2:**

**6:00 pm:**

_Leave!_

_Leave! _

_Leave!_

_Get out!_

_Don't come here!_

_Stay away!_

_Help us!_

_No! Stay Away! _

"_Gene!"_

"_Come on, Noll! Don't tell me you're jealous of her?"_

"_There's no such thing,"_

"_Sure there isn't, you idiot scientist!"_

_Mai was standing at a cliff that fell down into the gushing ocean below, but all she could see was darkness as a new conversation met her ears._

"_Noll, smile at the camera!"_

"_I refuse,"_

"_Come on, you're no fun! If you refuse then I'll bring her here instead,"_

"_You wouldn't do that-"_

_Now there was silence but – _

"_You won't come with me?"_

"_I have to complete my degree,"_

"_I didn't know that your education was more important,"_

"_Gene, we're both fulfilling what we want. You go on ahead with Japan; I'll follow after I'm done here,"_

"_You promise?"_

"_Yes," –_

_Then there was a blinding light that made her yelp in shock and surprise – her heart stopping for just a moment of a second before blinding pain ripped her body apart and she screamed… She was all too aware of the pain – clawing her whole body – her ribs, arms and legs lay useless at an awkward angle as she felt her body flying across darkness and then came to rest on something cold as silence greeted her ears. Her breathing was difficult and that which should have provided life, gave her nothing but pain as memories of another person filled her eyes and she felt her heart clench painfully at the thought of losing them – tears gripped her eyes and she felt them trailing across her cheeks –_

_She was laughing at a familiar blue-eyed certain someone who was glaring at her exasperatedly – an expression she knew all too well._

_The scene changed and she was standing beside a beautiful young female teenager who was blushing up at her – warmth filled her heart as she heard her laugh, her heart spiraling with emotions that she too had felt for someone and still did – _

_The scene changed to an image of a blonde woman and a brown haired man as they smiled at her and the boy standing next to her who looked less than happy at the prospect of his picture being taken on their birthday –_

_Then there was a smiling pink-haired woman and a tall Chinese man who was gazing at her sternly as she recounted a rather funny experience of seeing the Chinese man in a rather embarrassing predicament of having met a 60-something old woman who had mistaken him for her long dead husband – _

_She gasped as she heard the tires squeal again – she was encompassed in another bone-crushing crash – her destroyed body being manipulated further – she didn't even have the energy to scream another time as she let out a wail of despair. _

_She couldn't … she had to survive …_

_For … him, for …her, god she loved her so much… and for… them – her parents and her guardians… she just couldn't… _

_She felt her body being dragged across the road by small, cold hands… _

_She felt a familiar presence in her own mind… something she longed to see again… to touch…to hug…to tease… a reassuring presence and it brought her a relief – an unusual comfort that she didn't know had even existed there… but, the presence which had always made her see sense and had always reprimanded her for her childishness – was crying, she had never heard it cry – it was just so unbearable and all she wanted… was to take that despair away from it… she would never get to see him again._

_She gasped as her body was dumped into cold water – eating away the last ounce of breath that she had had left… she could only see darkness… and she closed her eyes as she breathed the last of her breaths…her memories bubbling away for the last time…_

"_I'm so… sorry… Noll,"_

"MAI!"

Mai gasped her eyes open – tears streaming down her cheeks as the pain she had experienced in the dream encompassed her in this world as well… she gasped again… she was losing her breath. Darkness swirled around her – her body not quite broken, but the pain of being crushed ran through it none-the-less. She clutched at a soft fabric with all her life as she felt her mangled body being shaken by hands that were unsteady and cold.

"Lin!"

_That voice… she missed it…so much. She didn't want to leave this person…ever again._

She clawed at the fabric desperately as she let out a wail of pain – her back arching painfully at the contractions in her stomach. She was in so much pain – she didn't want to feel it again – she thrashed her arms and legs, hitting something solid as the hands around her shoulder tightened painfully.

"I don't…want to DIE!" she screamed out.

"Mai, calm down!"

She didn't register the sound – she didn't register anything, just the pain that was clawing at her body like a hungry flame. Then she gasped as she felt a hand land painfully to the side of her neck and she fainted.

Oliver sat gasping for breath against the wall, his eyes wide, his heart and mind racing as he stared at the unconscious figure on the ground – Lin hovering over, checking her for injuries. Oliver drew one last final breath before composing himself. She had seen and she had felt what Gene had gone through… and his memories. Pain clutched at his heart as those memories came bounding back into his mind. What wouldn't he have done to forget that memory, to forget the pain, to forget the despair and the fear? And now… now, Mai had gone through the same emotions – the pain that he and Gene had gone through… what a cruel life and when he thought that the girl couldn't have gotten any closer to his well-placed barriers… He'll have to talk to her, that was a part that he dreaded but was essential for the future or Mai could never heal after today – unless he took the necessary steps … she loved him after all, just like Annabelle had done… He watched as Lin picked the girl in his arms and turned to him instead.

"What happened?"

"She saw – felt the…accident," he added bitterly as he stared coldly at the Chinese man whose face had gone oddly blank at the words.

"How?"

He closed his eyes, bowing his head slightly and clutching at his left arm tightly, "I'm not sure…"

Lin nodded at the pale young man before him.

"I'll take Mai back to the base. You should come too; we'll come back for the object later,"

Oliver stood up as he turned his eyes onto the object that Mai had extracted from within the cavity, "We should take it along,"

Lin was about to answer when the Monk called out, "There's something else in here,"

Oliver moved forwards to the cavity. Sure enough there was something else in there and he scooped a hand in, ignoring the gasp from the monk and bringing out an ancient piece of paper.

"Takigawa, bring the square board with you,"

"Hai!"

The team trudged back to base with the black board and the unconscious Mai. Everybody stood up as they entered and gasped as they saw Mai in Lin's arms who put the girl on the couch for Ayako to take care of.

"How is she?" Oliver asked.

"Not too good – her pulse is low and her breathing is difficult, we should put her in the hospital for good measure," Ayako turned to stare defiantly at Oliver as though changeling him to defy her, "What happened Naru? You take Mai along with you and she turns up unconscious! Just what is going on here? We are being put in danger and there is nothing we can do about it!"

Oliver ignored her as he turned to inspect the board and paper that they had brought on with them, "Take her to the hospital if you must. Matsuzaki-san and Madoka can accompany her. The rest of you will stay here,"

"I'll drop her off to the van," Yasuhara stated as he picked the girl into his arms and exited the door the two women following behind. As soon as they left everybody gathered around the two objects and examined them with close scrutiny.

The board was a flat square object with typical Japanese-styled art showing four different sceneries: mountains, forests, a town and – an amusement park, there was seven white boxes each, creating a path and connecting all the locations in the middle where a large grey bubble extending outwards rested. Oliver frowned as he turned his attention to the paper which was being examined by the Monk.

"I don't understand a word of this," he handed the paper over and stood back as everybody' eyes landed on Oliver. He frowned at the script – this was Latin. He read the script, he didn't know Latin except for a few words – his eyes landed on words he could make out and brought a finger to his lips in thought:

_Gula, Luxuria, Invidia, Superbia, Acedia, Avarita, Ira._

These were the Latin translation for the Seven Sins. His eyes landed on a particular word, Luxuria, this was the word for Lust and his eyes wandered over to the incident concerning Mai and Katsuya. Was it this it? The case was still unsolved but now they had a big lead in solving it. He turned to Lin, "Translate this from the net; this may be the only chance that we have to get a hint at what's going on,"

"Right," Lin took the paper and made his way over to his laptop and got to work immediately.

"What about this? I don't know about you but this oddly looks like a board game to me like Monopoly…" his voice trailed off as he caught the look on Oliver's face who moved forwards and started examining the board again, his fingers tracing over the forest and then the amusement park. A deep frown accompanied his features as he bent down ever more closely – his nose barely an inch apart from the dusty surface of the board.

"There's something here," he beat the dust away from the surface to reveal small carvings in the one of the paths – the names of the sins were engraved in the boxes – what could this mean?

The door creaked open and Yasuhara came in with a serious expression on his face and sat down besides Masako who put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Yasuhara intertwined their fingers together and rested his own head in her hair. Oliver allowed them to exchange a few words of comfort before calling out to Masako, "Hara-san," –

"There is a distortion coming from the board and the paper as though they hold strong power,"

"Do you recommend an exorcism?"

"It is risky. It's best not to try it,"

"Hn," it really did seem best not to try an exorcism, at least not yet. An exorcism really did seem dangerous now but was there another solution? If there wasn't then they could possibly end up abandoning the case – and that was something that he did not want to happen. Besides that, he had not found any information on any board games that the Raymond family was particularly fond of, but then again this case _was_ of unusual proportions.

**10:53 pm:**

Ayako and Madoka sat beside the unconscious Mai. The girl was connected to a heart monitor that was beating slowly but regularly which was good. The doctor had declared that Mai was out of danger but they wanted to keep her for two days just to monitor her progress. The ladies had reported back to Oliver well over three hours ago to find that they had not made much progress over even after their discovery of the mysterious object. This case was proving more trouble than necessary as an unusually quiet Madoka sat beside Ayako who eyed the woman rather worriedly. But she didn't speak, figuring the cause of her distress was obvious as she too stared down at Mai who had become much more of a daughter then she had ever expected her to become. She casted one nervous glance at her companion before she sighed, got up and walked over to the window. She gazed at the pitch black sky full of stars…Mai hadn't woken up and the worry that had plagued her since she had seen Mai unconscious spread throughout her body clawing at her belly and making it churn with discomfort.

She heard a sob. Slightly surprised, she turned to look at an obviously distraught Madoka sobbing into her hands.

"Madoka…?" Ayako moved forwards and put a hand behind her back and rubbed it comfortingly, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" she yelled, wiping at her tears furiously, "I honestly don't know…I've been feeling unwell and Lin is too busy with work to care about me and then there's this case and then Mai getting hurt and" –

Ayako sidetracked, "Unwell? How are you feeling unwell?"

"I – I don't know why mood changes so suddenly and on little of things as well – it's getting on Lin's nerves and then it's the huge appetites and unusual cravings I've been getting that are putting me on edge," –

Something bubbled in Ayako's chest at those words and then she found herself squealing with delight which made Madoka stop crying and look at her in confusion, "Don't tell me that you get sick in the mornings as well?"

Madoka stared at her in confusion, "Yes, I do…but, how do you know?"

"Madoka, I think you've been too caught up in your declining relationship with Lin that you failed to notice it yourself,"

"Eh? Notice what?"

"I think," – she took in a deep breath to calm her excited heart, "that you're going to be a mother!"

"Eh!" Madoka spluttered – shock coursing through her eyes and then she became oddly numb as she let the words sink in, "But wh-what if Lin turns me away? Our relationship hasn't been going on all that too well," her voice was low and tears trailed her cheeks.

"I'm sure that Lin would accept you and your child, you _are _his wife after all," she paused in thought before continuing, "Do you know what month you're on?"

"I don't know – god, I've been so stressed lately that I don't even know how many months I missed,"

"That can be easily arranged. Let's get a test done,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we'll leave a nurse here to look after Mai as we're gone,"

"That sounds reasonable,"

"Of course it does,"

After calling the nurse in they both left to get the test done.

**12:00 am:**

Oliver was sleeping soundly. He was lying on his back his hands rested on his chest as it fell and rose with the rhythm of his breathing. Sunlight filtered through the window as he shifted slightly. The opening of a door did not disturb his deep slumber – nor did the dark shadow moving across the room stir him from his sleep. The figure walked with light steps, its feet were bare and dirty – messed up with mud, dirt and other residue. It reached Oliver's figure and stopped for a moment, gazing at the handsome man before descending itself on top of him – its head moving to his neck as though to suck his blood.

Oliver stirred. An unfamiliar smell reached his nose, consisting of wild flowers and cinnamon. He opened his eyes but closed his eyes immediately as something fell on his face, making it tickle. Now a familiar smell reached his nose but his groggy mind could not register where he had smelled that smell before. His eyes shot open again as something soft brushed against his neck – the familiar smell reaching his nose again and he shot up in bed sending the figure that had been on top of him to the ground. His heart was beating wildly as he stared wide-eyed at the brown-haired figure before him who was clutching its head in a slightly dazed way.

"Mai!" he wrenched the covers off of himself as he stood up, composing himself on the way.

"Naru? What happened? And what're you doing in my room?" Mai looked up at him in confusion before looking around herself, "Uhhh, how – how did I end up in_ your _room?"

"You don't remember anything?"He moved over to the wall and leaned against it – crossing his arms as he stared at the figure before him, his heart was still beating wildly.

"No, should I?"

"You were taken to the hospital and you don't remember how you got here, idiot," he smirked slightly – he was using this antic to drive her mind away from Gene's accident and he wasn't disappointed when he saw her face flush angrily at his words.

"It's not my fault that I got possessed and the spirit just decided to bring me back here," –

Her rant was cut short when Lin barged in after a quick knock, "Naru! Mai's missing from the hospital" – he stopped as he took in the scene before him, "How?" –

"Mai was possessed," pausing he added as an afterthought, "As expected,"

Mai snorted.

"And tell Madoka and Matsuzuki-san to get back here immediately with a logical reason as to why they were absent from Mai's room,"

"Right," he exited the door.

"Are you going to sit there on the floor all day or are you going to do something productive for once?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she stood up, "I'll change my clothes shall I?"

With that she exited the door…leaving Oliver to his mortified thoughts as the realization dawned on him.

_He was attracted towards Mai and he had the beating heart to prove it…_

**A/N: Yay! Hope you liked the Chapter and Oliver finally realizes that he might be attracted towards her but… the love-love part will come after a long, long time – probably several couple years later – or may be not? Who know? I sure don't have a clue… =D**

**Anyways, don't forget to read and review! And if I have anonymous readers then REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! OR SUFFER THE TRAGEDY OF STOLEN CHOCOLATES! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Bound:**

**Chapter 11:**

**Case 1: The Seven Deadly Sins**

**Part 8:**

**A/N: Hey! If anyone is wondering who Annabelle is then she was Gene's girlfriend and Naru was implying that Mai loves Gene just like Annabelle had done…there is nothing going on b/w Annabelle and Naru… =) Naru belongs to Mai, eventually at least… =)**

**Day 3:**

**12:15 am:**

Oliver was walking along the corridor to the base. He heard a soft sob from his right. He paused and turned towards the door that belonged to Mai's room. He frowned, closing the distance between him and the door. Sure enough he could hear the soft sobs of Mai. He opened the door to the moonlight strewn room and saw the figure of Mai slumped on the floor with her face buried in the bed, she was shaking with sobs.

"Mai?"

Mai raised her head and looked over to Oliver with tear filled eyes.

"Na-Naru,"

"What's wrong?"

She let out a wail and buried her head in the bed once again. Oliver moved forwards and stood beside her.

"You remembered, didn't you?"

"Wh-what?" –

"Gene…that's why you're crying, right? You remembered the dream," his voice was quite as he looked down at her with half-closed eyes. He could see pain and despair swirling around in them and after his words he could see surprise flit through them.

"How…how do you…know?"

"I know,"

There was silence for a moment except for the soft sobs that escaped Mai's lips and she swallowed her tears before replying.

"It…it was… unpleasant…I – I didn't know…tha-that he h-had fe-felt so mu-much pa-pain," she sobbed, clutching at her heart, "I…never…knew,"

"You shouldn't beat yourself about it," Mai looked up at him to see his serious expression as he gazed down at her.

"I – I know but…I ca-can't forget th-the pa-pain," she sobbed again, burying her face in her hands.

"Hey…" Oliver moved forwards and poked her on the head; she looked up at him with tears trailing down her cheeks, "He's fine,"

She looked up at him in surprise, her lips parting slightly, "He-he is?"

"Yes,"

"He to-told you th-that?"

"Yes,"

"What ab-about you? Yo-you felt i-it t-oo,"

He looked at her for a second before replying, "I'm fine,"

"Bu-but the pain…"

"You can't…"

"Wh-what?"

"You can't dwell on it or you'll never move forward,"

"I – I can…" she swallowed, "It'll take time…"

"Don't keep it waiting,"

"I'll try my best,"

"Gene wouldn't want you to weep over him,"

"I know,"

"You should stop being an idiot,"

"I'll…try,"

"And you should stop being so annoying," he told her rather haughtily. She stood up and he brought a finger to her red nose and started poking it relentlessly. Mai squealed at the contact –

"Hey – wha – sto – Nar – ouch" – he stopped with his poking and turned away from her with his nose in the air and his hands in his pockets – his eyes were closed haughtily.

Mai blinked furiously, "Just what is your problem, you bastard?" she clutched at her painful nose.

"You had something on your nose, dummy,"

"Well there was no need to poke so hard!" she clenched her fist at him in anger and stomped her foot.

"Stop goofing off and get to base. I need to question you," he exited the door without further ado leaving a fuming Mai behind.

A smirk made its way over to Oliver's face as he closed the door behind him.

...

Mai sat between Ayako and Madoka who were both looking sheepish and uncomfortable. Mai had encountered the dream that she had had during her collapse only to be met with a thoughtful Oliver before he proceeded to harp on Madoka and Ayako.

"Why…" Oliver began coldly, "were you two absent from Mai's side when it was obvious that she needed to be looked after?"

Madoka shifted slightly – it was probably the only rare occasion when Oliver had silenced the great Madoka Koujo…

"We left a nurse with her, we're not completely irresponsible," Ayako began indignantly.

"_And_…what happened to the nurse, exactly? Or do you expect me believe that she did nothing to stop Mai from exiting the room?"

"The nurse had gone to check something and when she came back Mai was gone,"

"Which leads us back to where we started from – why did you two leave in the first place?"

Ayako glanced at Madoka to see that the woman had gone slightly pink and sighed, "Madoka can tell you what she sees right,"

Madoka looked alarmingly at Ayako before her eyes shifted to her husband who was looking at his laptop with a stern gaze, Madoka's heart clenched painfully at his ignorance and she felt tears brim at her eyes, "It's nothing…I apologize for my carelessness…" she looked down at her tightly clenched fists as she stood up – not able to take it in any longer, "I'm going off to bed – Lin will you follow?" she had expected to tell him when they were alone but he ignored her as he clicked away at his laptop.

"I'll drop you off," Mai said, getting up from her position. Madoka did not protest as they exited the walked in silence – a silence that Mai sorely disliked as she gazed worriedly at Madoka.

"Madoka…" Mai began as they reached the door to her and Lin's rooms. She didn't speak, her bangs hiding her eyes as she casted her gaze on her feet. Madoka moved forwards and opened the door she was about to close it when Mai stopped her, "Madoka," she began in a more firm tone as she forced herself in, "What's wrong? It's not like you to be like this…Tell me what's wrong? I'm here to listen,"

Madoka stepped away from the door and turned to Mai with tear filled eyes, "Mai…"

Mai gasped as tears spilled forth and engulfed a surprised Madoka in a warm hug, "You can tell me,"

"I – I am about to become a mother!" she started wailing as she buried her head in her shoulder.

"Eh? But – but that's great, isn't it?"

"No, no, no it isn't," she sobbed.

"What do you mean?"

"Lin and I… Lin and I are not going so well. He hardly comes home at a reasonable hour and he's engrossed in work even after he arrives home. And my morning sickness and huge appetites are getting on his nerves, he's not even worried about me," she choked through sobs.

"Madoka, I'm sure that that's not it. He must be going through something," –

"That's it! Even if he is going through something then he should tell me. I _am _his wife after all," she cried again, "He doesn't trust me – he doesn't trust me,"

Mai looked at the weeping Madoka with sad eyes – she was wrong – Lin _did _care about her, Mai's instincts told her that.

"That's not true. You should give him some time – you know that he doesn't open up all that much. You should give him time and I think that telling him that he's about become a father would succeed greatly in coaxing him out of his shell,"

"But what if – what if he turns me away instead?"

"When you two got married you did it with realizing the responsibilities that came along with it and Lin-san knows them and I'm sure he won't turn away,"

Madoka was about to reply when the door to their room banged shut making them whirl around in surprise. The temperature dropped and Mai moved in front of Madoka protectively as she started her chant.

"Madoka! Just stay back,"

"Nau-Maku-San-Manda-Bazara-Dankan."

Cold air lashed at Mai pulling her to the wall with a small yelp of 'Madoka!' She was held onto the wall by strong cold walls as she tried to struggle against the hold while Madoka stood frozen in place.

"Let go of me!" She kicked out at the wall but to no effect – she couldn't use her hands and so she couldn't use the chant or the nine cuts. Then –

A piercing scream rented the room apart as Madoka was pushed to the bed by an invisible force, "Madoka!" Mai yelled, tears brimming at her helplessness.

"Help! Somebody! Lin-san!"

Madoka screamed again as small gashes appeared on her arms and ripped her stomach.

"No! Leave her alone! Madoka!" Mai struggled even harder as the fan over Madoka started spinning at a fast rate.

"Madoka! No! Lin-san! Naru! Somebody help!"

…

Lin was typing away at his laptop. He was aggravated and frustrated with Madoka. When will she grow up? Things hadn't been all too well between them but the last thing that he needed was for Madoka to baby-coo him into dinners and lunches and trying to patch things between them but it made him all the more annoyed. He did not need to be reminded every second to come home early; he had a lot of work to do and couldn't help it sometimes. He –

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream. He stood up –discarding the laptop at the table as everybody looked up in surprise. The only people who could scream at this moment were the only two that were missing – Mai and Madoka. He bolted through the door at full speed – Oliver and the others were right behind him as they reached the cause of the commotion.

The door to Lin and Madoka's room was closed. Screams and yells accompanied the noise of an odd whirring –

"Madoka! Leave her alone!"

Mai's scared yell was accompanied by a terrified scream that had made them come here in the first place. Fear clenched at Lin's heart at those words and he moved forwards to break down the door. The door flew open and Lin froze in place. Mai was pushed up against the wall, struggling against an invisible force holding her hands. Madoka was pushed onto the bed, where she was writhing and screaming against slashes to her arms and stomach that were already bleeding profusely and the last thing – the dreaded thing – the fan directly over Madoka was whirring like crazy, it was in danger of collapse at any second.

"Madoka!"

Lin whistled and the restrains on Mai and Madoka vanished but the fan was still whirring like crazy – the last of its strands snapped and Lin ran forwards. He fell on top of Madoka who gasped and rolled her to the ground just as the fan crashed down on to the bed – destroying the piece of furniture.

Lin was lying on his side, Madoka held tightly against his chest as he breathed deeply, trying to control his heart beat. Madoka clutched at the front of his t-shirt desperately. He let her go after awhile and stared into her still frightened eyes. Someone cleared their throat and then there was a sharp reprimand of 'Naru!' as they both looked up to their audience. Lin stood up and pulled Madoka along with him. She was bleeding badly.

"We should get her to the hospital," Mai stated quietly.

"Mai go with them and get yourself checked out as well,"

"Right,"

**01:23 am:**

Mai sighed as slumped in a plastic seat outside of Madoka's room. She was being treated right now and a somber Lin sat beside her – he looked out of place without his laptop. She should talk to him – she wouldn't tell him about the pregnancy that was for Madoka to tell when she was ready but she should at least ask what was bothering him about his relationship with Madoka. She did not expect him to open up but it was still worth a try.

"Ummm, Lin-san?"

He looked quietly at Mai encouraging her to speak.

"Is…is everything al –alright between you and – and Madoka?"s she gazed at him nervously as his expression darkened, "It-it's alright if you don't want to –to speak" –

"No. Things are not well," he sighed, "She keeps badgering me every second,"

Mai perked up – it was brief but he did tell her what was wrong, "Lin-san, if you call her twice or thrice in a day then I'm sure that she'll stop badgering you, but she's just worried. You're her husband and you should be able to understand her…you both have responsibilities as partners to each other. She's just fulfilling hers; maybe you should do that too. It's not too late," she gave him a small smile.

Lin stared at her blankly. He'd been cruel to her and she had been feeling unwell as well and he hadn't even taken her to the doctor. Mai was right, Madoka was his responsibility and he hadn't been completing that duty even though they had gotten married. He would put things right from now on… he would make sure of that.

"Thank you," he uttered quietly.

"Oh! It's alright," she smiled again before her gaze went back to her clenched hands. She had an ill-feeling settling over her and all she could remember was Gene's death at this point despite the conversation that she had had with Oliver. She wanted to see him again – to make sure that he was alright, besides the fact that he was dead, she hadn't missed him so much as she was missing him right now. Somehow she felt a lot closer to Gene then before, perhaps it was because of the fact that she too had felt his death. Her heart clenched painfully as the pain and agony came crashing down on her again. She gripped her shirt tightly as she closed her eyes against the memory wanting to forget his death; the same way that she had wanted to forget her parent's death. But Gene's death had never hot her so hard and she felt as though the death was just recent. She pressed her lips together and then released the breath that she had been holding in.

She heard footsteps and looked up to be met with the image of a doctor. Lin stood up as the doctor approached.

The doctor gave a slight smile, "Koujo-san is out of danger" – Mai sighed in relief and Lin relaxed a bit, "We are also happy to say that no critical harm has reached the baby,"

Lin stiffened at this pronunciation, "Bab…y?"

"Ah, yes! Your wife is three months pregnant," he paused.

Mai spoke up in nervousness, casting one glance at the stupefied Lin standing in front of the doctor with a pale face, his mouth hanging open in shock and his eyes swirling with emotions, "Can we see her?"

"Yes. You are entitled to. Well anyways, I have to take care of some work. I'll be seeing the both of you…take care,"

"Thank you for your help," Mai bowed deeply before turning to the stock-still Lin who had closed his mouth but his face was wtill as white as chalk. Mai nudged him in the back, "We can see her,"

He looked at her blankly and she gave him a nervous smile before pulling him to the room. Madoka sat up in bed, her arms were bandaged and Mai was sure that she also had bandages on her stomach even though they were not visible. Madoka looked up at them and gave them a weak smile.

"How are you?"

"I'm alright,"

"I'm glad," Mai smiled before moving back to allow Lin-san to move forwards to see his wife.

Madoka extended an uncertain hand towards her husband which he took firmly before leaning down and kissing her lips. Mai blushed and silently took her leave. The couple did deserve some alone time after all. She smiled slightly before taking her mobile out and dialing Oliver's number.

…

Mai slumped on to the floor – she was dead tired and waiting for Oliver to pick her from the hospital was not helping matters. She had informed Lin and Madoka that she was going back to the mansion before leaving the couple alone again. They looked happy together or at least Madoka looked happy as she had gazed at Mai. Mai felt her own bout of happiness warm her heart at the prospect of joining hearts again. She sighed as sleep took over her.

_She was standing in black void. Little lights flitted all over the place like stars, but she knew better – these were will-o-wisps and it had been a long time since she had last seen them. She looked around, wondering what she was doing here again. The void around her changed to be replaced by a trailing black color – as though coffee had been spilled upon a photograph and ruined the color. A new image met her eyes gradually – she was standing in semi-dark square room. The room was medium-sized and decorated in dull, boring colors of beige and brown. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room and a lone figure slept in it._

_Mai moved forwards to look at the figure. It was a woman – most probably in her late 40's. She had black hair that reached her shoulders and a lined pale face that reflected off Japanese features and slightly fat figure that was hidden underneath the sheets. _

_Who was this woman?_

_Why was she dreaming about her? _

_Was this related to the case? _

_If it was then she didn't remember a room like this in the mansion…besides the taste of the room, however dull it may be, was quite recent. _

_She stepped back in surprise when the woman moaned slightly and shifted her position so that she was lying on her side. She gazed at the woman with worry as her image melted away from her eyes only to be met with the will-o-wisps again, she casted her eyes around in confusion – the sound of footsteps reaching her ears. Then an image of a tall figure fell from above – the image was blurry and unclear, casted in shadow as it walked away from her. Her gut kicked into action and ran after the black figure. The black figure stopped and looked around as though searching for something or someone but then after a moment it moved away and just when she had been about to touch its shoulder. Instead she fell forwards and onto the black nothingness below her._

_She screamed as she started falling instead of hitting the black floor like she had thought she would. There was no end to this fall and her screams faded away as she realized that she wasn't hitting anything._

Mai gasped awake only to be met with a black clothed chest that pulled back immediately. Mai grasped for the hand that had felt on her shoulder and clenched it tightly as she tried to control her heart beat.

"Mai,"

Mai's head snapped up at the sound of her name, "Nar-naru," she let out in a breath.

"What did you see?"

Mai shook her head, "Nothing of importance," she dropped his hand and stood up on shaky legs.

"We should get going," Oliver began before turning to Madoka's room and gazing at the couple within who were sleeping in each other's arms in content. He averted the gaze away from the couple and onto the girl beside him who was watching them with a light in her eyes and a smile on her face. He turned away from her – not wanting to give into a new found temptation. Slightly annoyed he called out, "Come on, we should leave,"

With that he walked away down the corridor leaving Mai to trail sleepily after him.

…


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Bound:**

**Chapter 12:**

**Case 1: The Seven Deadly Sins**

**Part 9:**

**December 20:**

**Day 3:**

**11:00am:**

Oliver thought nothing of it. It had been natural, he reasoned, he _had _been half-asleep at the time. He clearly had not sensed Mai sneak into his bedroom, in all her possessed glory, to possibly _rape him. _The idea in itself was queer and uncomfortable and the chances of which happening, voluntary, were even less then zero. So it had been quite a shock when he had felt that soft brush of lips against his neck and he had shot up so quickly that the girl had fallen, rather ungracefully and the force of which had knocked her to her senses. Yes, he had been half-asleep at the time – the idea that he had found Mai rather appealing as she had sat on the floor was completely irrational and illogical. In his mind there was no such thing as attraction – well not for him at least. The word attraction in his mind held different words – ghost hunting, reading and writing rather then those of men his own age and he didn't really like dwelling into as what they might be. His sleep-deprived mind had that effect on him.

So he didn't really think all that much of it and the fact that he had found his assistant much the same as ever after the incident was proof of the fact that his mind had not working properly then. And it really wasn't an excuse that he was buying at – he didn't do excuses, he had, on the contrary evaluated the situation in rational and thought-provoking way. That was how he did things, logical and not simple in any way.

He was rather proud of the fact that he had been able to resist the girl unlike the people that he had usually met. They were pulled under the trap without knowledge of it happening and the attack just lingered around the corner until they pouring themselves over her and she would ambush them in the most charming and warming of ways. If would have to compare Mai in his life he imagined a 50-storey tower with Gene at the topmost floor, his parents at the 15th floor, Mai on the 4th floor and the rest of the people even below her. He had called them his friends, the term meaning associates and restricted only to professional life and somewhat to his personal life. It was kind of harsh, if he thought about it but really didn't care – he _did_ value their positions and cared about them – even if he never showed it. He knew that they were important but he wasn't really very willing to socialize with them. He was after all a narcissist in Mai's bold words.

So, he pushed the thought of Mai and his one moment of confusion aside and put all his concentration onto the notes that he held in his hands. He swiveled a little in his chair, making it creak slightly with his weight as he gazed intently at the neatly sprawled words.

He had, a long time ago, interviewed the victims of the haunting – with nothing substantial coming out if it. He frowned slightly, his eyebrows quivered slightly – this case was getting really dangerous and the sooner he finished it then the better for him and everyone else.

He had gone as far as badgered Lin at the hospital to get the piece of paper translated – their one last chance of solving the case. Lin hadn't complained much as he had accepted the laptop without a word as he sat beside his slumbering wife; might as well kill two birds with one stone. Oliver had started down his nose at the Chinese man in slight annoyance but Lin had coolly nodded his head in assurance a slight tension, one that Oliver had never experienced from the man before. He had been unperturbed and unaffected by this new discovery and left the room with an arrogant sweep of his head and stalked out of the room with his head held high…never admitting defeat. That's what he was – a creature of intimidation and persuasiveness.

His eyes glanced upwards once at the heavy atmosphere that casted the unusually silent base. Everybody was on edge, and not so more then a particular worried-eyed brown-haired girl. Clearly her instincts were on the go which made him all the more determined to finish the case off – Mai's instincts hadn't failed them up till now…unless –

A new peculiar thought buzzed around his head alongside the countless others and he paused to contemplate on it. He had found the girl crying over the death of Gene. And although, he had tried to comfort her he didn't think that he did a good job of it. The girl had cheered up and he let the matter rest but now as he gazed at her face – he was beginning to think that that might have something to do with Gene's death. Maybe he should try talking again? He gazed up at the ceiling in thought, may be he should leave Mai up to herself? This wasn't the first time that she had lost someone and he thought her more capable of handling it alone then with him meddling it up with his unrefined skill.

His gaze went back to his notes, his mind settled this once, "Tea," he called carelessly across the room, not even bothering to look up at her, "Take Monk with you," he added as an after-thought, his eyes flickering momentarily on the oddly subdued Monk.

Mai returned with a wonderful smell emanating from several cups, jasmine tea – now _that _was appealing. He sighed in contentment as he inhaled deeply and brought the cup to his lips, the liquid touching his lips. He withdrew after a small sip, Mai's tea was definitely a cure for stress, noting the change of buzz around the room from anxious to calm.

It was then that the phone rang and he perked up at the name of the caller – Lin.

Oliver answered the phone with a slight gruff 'Lin' and immediately felt the curious eyes of his co-workers on his figure.

"I've got it translated. It's bound to catch your interest," Lin deep, baritone voice met his ears and he perked up with interest, trusting his word.

"You're coming back," he nodded his head.

"Under fifteen minutes. Madoka's coming with me. The doctor said that she was fine and could walk but should be careful about the baby," he paused and Oliver thought that he sounded little – proud? Happy? It was mixture of both, "So, I was wondering if it will be safe to bring her back?"

Oliver gave this a moment's thought before crossing his leg and shifting the cell in his hand slightly, "Bring her, she'll have protection here regardless of anything else,"

"Right,"

Oliver clicked the phone shut and set it aside. His eyes swept across the room, taking in everyone's expression – blank. He didn't bother questioning their looks and thought that it was obvious enough about what had been said during the short conversation.

He looked at the heap of papers with genuine interest and dismay mixed into one. He let out a sigh and crossed his arms as he ignored the words directed at him – interesting, very, very interesting.

Mai watched in bristling anger as Oliver ignored her for the third time and Monk restrained her back with a slight shake of his head and a hard poke to her side. She glared venomously up at him and he just shrugged it off with sheepish grin playing across his face, "Better not touch the boiler now that it's on – you'll only get burned,"

Mai snorted, "Boiler?"

Bou-san smiled slightly, "He makes you feel hot doesn't he?" he quirked his eyebrows at her suggestively and she blushed slapping him on his chest with a sound of disgust. _Wasn't he charming?_

"Got ya'" he said, poking a finger to her red cheeks with a smug air around him.

But Mai wasn't going to play it easy, "Is that how Ayako makes you feel like? I'm sure it's particularly hot down…" she trailed off and much to her satisfaction she saw Monk burn in embarrassment.

Monk shook his head rather dramatically at her, "What happened to you, woman? What have those boys been teaching you?" –

Mai interrupted him; "Whatever are you talking about?" she blinked innocently at him but before he could reply Oliver's cold voice interrupted them.

"Pay attention. I _will not_ be repeating this," he studied their guilty faces with a hidden satisfaction. Relishing the silence he turned back to the notes, this matter _did _require their opinions…and consent. He would look at all directions for a way out of this. His eyes briefly landed on Lin who gave him a meaningful look before his eyes sidled back to rest on the base's window with small sigh. He blinked when he heard Mai's venomous voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, are you gonna open that mouth of yours or not?"

Amusement played at his heart as his eyes rested on the fuming figure of Mai, "A little patience is always _charming, _Mai," his words were laced carefully, insulting and infuriating. He watched her turn red; the anger on her face was very amusing, he smirked slightly.

"As I was about to say…We are in a dilemma…" he paused watching as their figures stiffened and their faces went white, "Apparently, I _have _solved the case but we are no where to eradicating this place of the menace," he glanced meaningfully at the notes in his hands.

"What- what do you mean? Don't we usually exorcise or cleanse a place when we find out the reason…?" Mai's curious and uncomfortable voice broke his words and he stared at her for a moment before replying.

"That may be so…but this case is rather peculiar in this sense," he waved a hand around carelessly around the room to gesture the haunting in the house.

"Do you mean the multiple haunting?"

He gave her a shrewd look before replying, ruffling the notes slightly, "No…that's not it,"

"Then?"

He let out a breath stretching his arms slightly, thinking of the best way to approach the matter, "It's a demon,"

He waited for the bomb to drop and sure enough – hell landed in Furukawa mansion like a nuclear bomb – his colleagues being a small amount of it, though.

"B-but how? Wasn't this a curse?" – John.

"But we don't deal in demons – we should evacuate immediately" – Ayako.

"Let's show 'em what we got," – Monk.

"Research is in order, Shibuya-san," – Yasuhara, "We should burn this building down," –

"Bu- but we just can't leave like that! We can't leave this place in mercy of a demon – even though that's not what we do," – Mai.

"I think it will be best if we don't do this in my presence," – Masako, looking sick. Yasuhara gripped at her.

"Let's not put anyone else in danger! Especially MY BABY!" – Madoka cried out all determined and defiant.

Only Lin chose to remain silent, holding a firm grip at his wife's wrist.

Oliver stared at them with a serious expression as he contemplated each and everyone in a thoughtful manner before handing out the translated notes to Yasuhara without a word and settled back in his chair in leisure. He waited patiently as the piece of paper made rounds around everyone with one reaction coming from everyone as they made sense of the words. He didn't wait for their replies.

"We should burn the board…" was all he said before getting up and bringing the board over with him and set within everyone's range.

"Do you think this will work?" Mai's quiet and scared voice cut through the heavy silence like a gunshot.

Nobody replied her…

They were standing in the backyard with their warmest clothes on for warmth. They would be carrying out the respected task in great care and observance and none of them could find any complaints against the caution. Mai, John and Madoka were to be kept at a safe distance away from the activity and had chosen to watch from the door with Lin for protection. They really weren't taking any chances – it was for once and for all or none at all.

Besides, they could trust Oliver with the decision.

Mai watched curiously as Monk carried stoked a rather large fire. His figure was hunched over it and he was adding more wood – collected by Lin and Monk from the surrounding trees. Anticipation and fear lugged through her heart as she clenched at her racing heart tightly. She really didn't like the feeling of this…

Monk stood up and she felt the muscles in her body tighten as he reached for the board and picking it up precariously.

Everybody hovered with bated breath as he shook slightly with a steadying breath and dropped the board into the fire…

Oliver watched with a dark expression as the board crumbled within the fire. He really wasn't sure about this course of action, but it had been the only way possible to rid this house of the manifestation. He had kept everything in mind and sent Katsuya and the butler to leave the house for safety precautions. He was rather certain of the fact that the demon was tied to the board and wouldn't possibly go to venture beyond this boundary. The burning flames reflected off in his eyes – giving them an orange glow. Something shifted within and he jerked –

"Takigawa! Get back!" Oliver's voice cut through the silence in a crack and the Monk retreated backwards – having seen what Oliver had seen.

Yasuhara pulled at Masako and led her over to where Mai and the others were standing – Lin pushing Madoka back, his expression dark as he gazed into the fire with narrowed eyes. John hovered in front of Mai – his face was unusually dark as he vouched with his bottle of Holy water. The revelation of the mystery had driven him to the point of disgust – everything that he stood for was opposed by this wretched haunting. And in the end it just had to target Mai as its victim…_unforgivable. _His legs were under strain from pressure as he flicked his Holy water over Mai for protection – sin would not touch her while he was still alive. Mai was poised with the nine cuts at the ready – immediate defense and instinct.

The cause of their reaction was only forming and Takigawa threw Ayako unceremoniously towards the rest of the group and only he and Oliver remained as the immediate threats of the black mass that was slowing taking shape.

"Naru-bou, get back. You shouldn't use your powers," Takigawa said seriously, his eyes held onto the figure in front of him, sweat trailed down his face as he poised in his traditional stance of exorcism.

"That won't work," he tried to sound reassured but there was a slight tenseness in his voice – was that fear?

Lin and John ran to their aid – they would fight this wretched and damned demon for their loved ones. They wouldn't give up – that was the last thing they did and both brave warriors embraced fate then and there. Adrenalin pumped through their veins in sheer determination and resoluteness. Emotions thudded in their hearts as they held themselves with moral and dignity.

_Sin shall repay! _

Lin reached Oliver and tried to push him back with a severe look in his eyes, "Look after the others – don't become an unnecessary burden for us," he knew his words were harsh and he couldn't help but feel that the boy needed them and deserved them – his pride be damned for once. Lin also knew that Oliver saw the logic in his words and would consider the severity of the situation before he goes jumping around.

He watched as in satisfaction as Oliver stepped back after a thoughtful glance in the demon's direction.

Oliver was about to move again when a violent tremor shook them to the ground. Just as suddenly as it came, it disappeared and Oliver steadied himself. He glared at the black shapeless mass whose color was darker then the likes of darkness itself. The darkness was its aura – it very essence – the creation of its being – feeding off the sins and growing stronger – pulsing with the hatred itself. Breathing raggedly – _alive_!

The only thing that could stop it –

Oliver rushed forwards – gathering his ki, he wouldn't let this beast kill anyone – he be damned if that happened. Lin blocked his way pushing him back but he held his stance.

"Noll, don't be an idiot," –

"You have better suggestions?" his cool voice cut him off as he side-stepped Lin and faced the demon with his power. What happened next was lost to him – he was tackled from behind and fell forwards with a warm body crushing his, thin arms wrapped around his shoulders as a familiar and enticing smell reached his nose – Mai.

He was about to reply rather rudely when his ki jerked from his grasp and his eyes widened in surprise – that never happened before. But there wasn't time to think as he stood up with Mai attached to his back and shot his ki at the hell-wringer of their problems. 'Naru! You jerk!' was the teary-voiced response that he heard from his back. He ignored it as his ki went rushing through the air with incredible power.

The ki cut through the demon – slashing it right down the middle. An inhumane shriek rented the air apart which made their blood run cold. They saw it faltering and crumbling – vanishing as though being sucked into a black hole.

They watched in awe and the hands on Oliver's shoulders tightened as they heard the shriek. Then it was gone – as easy as anything…

The evil and vengeful aura that had been flowing with much ease around them vanished and they felt considerably lighter – blinking several times as they readjusted to reality.

Oliver wrenched the hands on his shoulders rather roughly and turned around to face her with an arrogant aura around him. She stood there in her angry aura, shaking with anger – her face red. She raised an accusing finger at him, "Just what the hell is wrong with you?"

Oliver stared at her wordlessly as she started pulling at his arms, "Hospital! Now!"

Lin moved forwards to take charge of the man…

Oliver sat in his hospital bed – looking over the finally solved case.

Apparently, The Raymond's had developed a rather interesting game during their time – The Seven Sin's game as it was so effectively called. They housed all-male rounds with two partners involved in 'Purgatory'. Pigs, peacocks, toads, goats, snails and snakes – the animal representatives of the sins and used actively in the little games.

Purgatory was punishment for the sins – basically it involves the purification of a man getting ready to be sent to heaven – a fair price, Oliver thought, in luring the men to do it. The game, however, was vile in its own right and Oliver could really see where the greed part of it all fit. He had a shrewd idea as to what happened to the participants of the game. Their souls having been wrenched from their bodies and bounded to the earth, from where they searched for heaven – _sadist. _

That's what the Raymond Family was, lying underneath the mask of well-woven fabric. Apparently, the last of the Raymond's was a little phobic about the fact that people wouldn't get purgatory if they died out and so he had called upon a demon – forming a curse with it – a contract that made Oliver rile with disgust; souls in exchange for its service. That really was the whole gist of it. He closed his note-book with a small snap and looked up.

Hopefully, he wouldn't have to pretend to be sick for much longer – there was enough bribing that a doctor could handle…

**A/N: Finally! Done with the case. Hopefully you liked it…Read and Review! **

**And don't worry I'll be starting the next soon enough…^_^**

**If you have any inquiries then do tell…^_^**

**Next Chapter: Epilogue **

'**A Christmas Tale!' **

**Stay tuned! =D**


End file.
